The Prince's Healer
by Musical-mutiny
Summary: "Your destiny is not defined by how much power you have. You and Merlin have different paths. Merlin's is to protect Arthur's body and make sure he lives long enough to become King, while your destiny is to protect his heart and make him into the great king he is meant to be. Your destiny is to become the Once and Future Queen of Albion and rule by Arthur's side." Rated M for Later
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Camelot

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Camelot**

 _No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father the legend. His name: Merlin._

Merlin let out an exhausted sigh, "Are we there yet?" he asked his elder sister for what felt like the hundredth time.

Juliana turned back to look at him with a smirk, "What's the matter, little brother, tired already?"

He stopped and gave Juliana a suspicious frown, "I think you have gotten us lost on purpose."

She let out a soft laugh, "Oh Merlin, calm down. We're here, see?"

Just as they came to the top of their hill, there stood the magnificent kingdom of Camelot.

"Welcome to Camelot, Merlin."

The siblings stood there; Merlin staring at Camelot and Juliana watching her little brother's face. She waited until he was ready before they began their trek once again.

Juliana and Merlin were the children of Hunith; and she was older than her little brother by a year. While Merlin was gifted with vast power and a great destiny, Juliana was imparted with powerful healing abilities. She moved to Camelot not long after her seven and tenth name day so that she could apprentice with their uncle Gauis, who was the Court physician for the royal family in Camelot. Now, a year later too many people had come to know of Merlin's power in their village and Hunith was worried about him so she was sending him to Camelot as well.

As they were nearing the city gates, Merlin decided to run a head of his sister and see what this grand city had to offer. When he made it inside, however, he was in for a horrifying awakening. Standing on one of the castle balconies was King Uther, performing an execution.

Merlin had stopped long enough for Juliana to catch up with him, and now they were both watching the spectacle. To the right there were two guards holding a man as they led him on to the platform.

Everyone in the square had quieted as King Uther began to speak, "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

He raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner and Juliana had to turn and burry her head in her brother's shoulder as he placed a comforting arm around her, but by the sounds of the onlooker's gasps the execution had come to an end.

"When I came to this land," Juliana looked back up to see the king speaking again, "this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

Once he finished everyone still seemed a little shook up to continue on their way, Juliana was just about to turn and lead her brother away as well until they all heard a woman wailing and weeping. People began to move out of her way and she came to stand in the middle of the crowd. It was an elderly woman with tears running down her cheeks.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." The woman threatened and Juliana felt her heart jump into her throat at the mention of the prince's demise.

The king was also rattled by the witch's threat, "Seize her!" he ordered and Guards began coming at her from all angles. But just as they reached the center of town the woman muttered a spell and vanished in a tornado of wind and smoke. The king walked back into the castle and the crowd began to disperse.

Juliana let out a sigh before grabbing her brother's arm, "Come one, let's go find Gauis."

Juliana led him into the castle and up some stairs, smiling at a pair of guards as they walked by. The guards gawked at her and smiled charmingly as the siblings walked past.

Once they reached the court physician's room Juliana turned and looked at Merlin, "Alright, this is where I leave you."

Merlin turned and looked at his sister, horrified at the though of her leaving, "Why are you leaving?"

Juliana chuckled, "Because I have to let my boss know I'm home. And besides, I don't live here. I have my own little cabin right outside the castle. I'd offer to let you live there with me but it's too small."

Merlin looked slightly embarrassed, "I… thought you worked for Gauis."

Juliana smiled slightly, "I do in a way. Gauis trains me and when I'm not working I deliver potions for him and collect herbs. But I'm also the Prince's official healer."

Merlin looked at her wide eyed, "How on earth did you land that job?"

She chuckled before standing on her tip toes and placing a kiss on her brother's kiss, "I'll tell you some other time, but for now I have to go."

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Juliana couldn't find Arthur so she went to see the Lady Morgana instead. When she arrived at her door, however, she could hear arguing on the other side and just when Juliana was about to knock the door swung open suddenly and she was faced with the King.

"Sire." She dropped into a curtsy

Uther smiled at her slightly, "Ah Juliana, you are back. How was your journey home?"

"I enjoyed seeing my family and friends, but I am glad to be home, my Lord." She replied, copying his smile.

The king nodded, "Yes you were well missed around here, especially by my son and ward. Arthur was practically sulking without you around, and I know Morgana enjoys your council."

Juliana blushed at the king's praise. It was well known that while the king wasn't fond of many people outside his family, Juliana was one of the few he did like and admire.

After bidding farewell to Uther, she walked into Morgana's chambers to see her standing by the window, "Don't tell me you watched the execution today." Juliana reprimanded.

Morgana turned at the sound of her voice and exclaimed, "Oh Juliana how good to see you, I feared you would never return."

Juliana chuckled as she walked forward to hug her friend, "You know I would never leave you to suffer Arthur's mood swings alone."

Morgana frowned at the mention of the spoiled prince, "Yes he has been insufferable since you left."

"The king said about the same thing." She chuckled then turned serious, "But how are you? I know the executions always get you so upset."

Morgana sighed before dropping to sit on her bed, "Oh it's terrible, that poor mother. I don't understand why Uther has to be such a tyrant."

Juliana sat beside her and consoled her friend, "Who knows why Uther is the way he is, but I believe that someday the killings will end and good will return to Camelot, you just have to have faith that things will change."

They sat and talked for a while longer, with Morgana filling her in on the latest gossip, but soon it became dark. Juliana bid her friend goodnight and made her way home.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

The next morning Juliana started her day a bit later than usual having accidentally slept in. She knew that by now Arthur and his knights would be in the training field.

Part of her job was that she had to be there just in case he got hurt, just as she joined him on hunts and was on standby at banquets and tournaments.

She hurried through getting ready and grabbed something simple to eat before rushing out the door and through the streets. She finally reached the training field only to find her brother standing there talking with the strong handsome young man with his beautiful soft blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and from the look of things her brother was starting a fight with this man.

Juliana sped up her pace, trying to reach her brother before he got himself in some real trouble. As she got closer, Juliana was able to hear the conversation.

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" the blonde man asked her brother condescendingly.

Merlin gave him a confused look, "No"

He smirked at her brother, "Would you like me to help you?"

Merlin answered in a threatening tone, "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why? What are you gonna do to me?" the man teased sneering at him

"You have no idea." Merlin replied as I stepped closer to the two.

The blonde man began taunting her brother, "Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon."

Juliana could see Merlin getting worked up and she knew he was about to do something stupid. She began moving faster trying to get there in time, but she wasn't fast enough. Juliana watched as Merlin threw a punch at the man, but he dodged it and twisted Merlin's arms behind his back.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for this." The blonde man threatened, still holding on to Merlin's arms.

"Who do you think you are, the king?!" Merlin exclaimed and the man tightened his grip on Merlin's arms.

Juliana decided now was a good time to step in and stop this before her brother got thrown in jail, "No you idiot, He's the king's son, Prince Arthur."

Both men turned to stare at the woman before them Merlin's face was full of confusion while Arthur's was more curious. Arthur forced Merlin to his knees, and then motioned for a couple of knights to grab him.

With his hands free, Arthur walked over to Juliana, "You're late. When did you get back?" He playfully scolded

Juliana smirked at the prince, "What's the matter, my Lord? Did you miss me?"

Merlin was standing there watching them with the most confused look on his face until realization hit him suddenly, "This is your boss? You work for this arse?"

Arthur turned and stared at the boy, "Juliana, do you know this idiot?"

Before the guards could cart her brother away, Juliana stepped forward, "Yes I do, this is my little brother. Please my Lord, don't throw him in the dungeons, he's new to Camelot and had no idea who he was addressing."

Arthur frowned in thought, "Well I can't just let him go after the way he spoke to me."

Juliana smirked, "Perhaps a less sever punishment then?"

"What?" Merlin questioned looking at his big sister in shock.

Arthur smiled at the look she had on her face, "What do you suggest, my lady?"

"A day in the Stocks?" she offered as a compromise

Arthur thought for a moment, before nodded, "Yes that sounds alright. Guards take him to the stocks."

"Juliana are you serious? Juliana?" Merlin called as he was being dragged away.

"Wait," Juliana called and they stopped, Arthur turned to look at her, "The day is almost over my lord, would it not be better to wait until tomorrow so he can spend the whole day there."

Arthur grinned at her, "Yes that is a good idea. Guards take him to the dungeons until tomorrow; he will be spending the day in the stocks."

After they were gone Juliana turned to Arthur, hands on hips, and asked, "Was it necessary to put him in the dungeons at all? Couldn't you just let him go home?"

"I'm truly sorry Juliana, but he had to be taught a lesson?" Arthur replied before turning back to his men. "Now, fun's over let's get back to work. Take your positions."

And with that Juliana walked off to the side and sat down where she would remain until training was over or she was needed. Arthur never really got hurt during training, a simple cut, a minor bruise was about all he got; but he said he liked having her there because his knights trained even harder trying to impress her. He secretly enjoyed impressing her as well.

It was no secret around the keep that Juliana was a woman of great beauty; some said she was even more beautiful than the lady Morgana, and much more approachable. She had every Nobleman that came to visit, every knight in the castle, and every peasant in the village vying for her attention, though Juliana only had eyes for one man. The one man she could never have.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Training was canceled the next day on account of Lady Helen's arrival, so Juliana had the day off. She decided to go spend time with Gaius and Merlin. However when she arrived at Gaius' quarters no one was home, so Juliana decided to wait; and while she waited she began organizing their chambers, men were such messy creatures. She spent nearly the entire day there by herself, cleaning.

Around late afternoon the door to Gaius' chambers suddenly burst open and Gaius and Merlin both walk inside slamming the door behind them, both seemed to be in a bad mood.

"How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius shouted at her brother.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." Was Merlin's reply, he was a bit calmer that Gaius.

Juliana moved into the men's line of sight and questioned, "What has happened now?"

"Your brother attacked Prince Arthur again, they fought and Merlin used his magic! In Public!" Gaius replied hotly.

Juliana was shocked, she had no idea Gaius knew about her brother's powers, "How do you know… never mind that, Merlin! How could you be so stupid? I just got you out of trouble with the prince yesterday."

Gaius picked up where she left off, "Magic mush be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!"

Merlin was getting fed up with them ganging up on him, "What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!"

"And you should know how to control yourself by now!" Juliana lectured, "What if somebody had seen? You could have been killed. Merlin you can't do things like that here."

Merlin jumped up and shouted, "I don't want to control myself! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." Merlin then turned and ran to his room.

"

Juliana let out a sigh, "I though I was supposed to be the girl."

Gaius laughed softly, "Do you want to go talk with him or shall I?"

Juliana shook her head, "No you go. I've had this talk with him I don't know how many times. Perhaps you can get through to him where I couldn't. I'm going to be heading home, it is getting late." She walked over and gave Gaius a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight Gaius, and you're welcome for the clean chambers."

 **Hi Everyone I hope you enjoy my new story. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **I own nothing but my OC character.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Camelot part two

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Camelot, part two**

Later that night Juliana tossed and turned trying to fall asleep but she just couldn't get comfortable. Just as she was finally starting to doze off, Juliana heard a voice inside her mind calling her.

 _"Merlin, Juliana…. Merlin, Juliana"_

Juliana frowned in confusion but she decided to just ignore it, and she as doing a pretty good job of ignoring the voices until she heard knocking on her door. When she answered the door, it was Merlin standing there, "Merlin? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"Did you hear that? That voice in your head calling our names?" he questioned breathlessly as though he had been running.

Juliana nodded her head, "Yes I heard it, but I thought I was just imagining it."

"No I heard it too; I've been hearing it every night since I got here. Come on let's find out what it is." Merlin answered pulling her out the door, not even giving her time to change out of her night dress.

 _"Merlin, Juliana."_ They heard it again. It got louder as they got closer.

They descended down the Wrought Iron Stairway inside the castle. Once they got to the bottom they found a pair of guards paying dice Merlin distracted them by magically rolling their dice away from them. Once they were out of sight he grabs a torch, lit it, and they began heading down the Tunnel Stairway with Juliana and Merlin laughing the whole way down about the poor guards and how confused they looked that their dice was running away from them.

 _"Merlin, Juliana… Merlin, Juliana"_ They had finally arrived, whatever was calling them was on the other side of the door they were in front of.

They walked through the door and were face with a beautifully massive cavern.

Suddenly they heard laughing, "Merlin, Juliana."

Looking round they didn't see anyone, "Where are you?" Merlin questioned.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and then there was a loud roar and the sound of wings flapping. The siblings looked up and caught sight of a dragon; a huge, magnificent, beautiful, dragon. He landed on the rock directly in front of them with a loud thud, making them both jump in shock. Merlin pushed Juliana behind him slightly as they both started at him in amazement.

"I'm here." The dragon replied, and Juliana couldn't help but stare at him in amazement, "How small you both are… for such great destinies."

Juliana was still in shock and all she could reply was, "You're a dragon."

The dragon laughed at her, "Indeed I am."

She smiled, "You're beautiful." And the dragon's chest seemed to puff up at her words.

But they were interrupted by Merlin, "What did you mean? What destinies?"

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason, as was yours, Juliana, as small as your gift may be."

"So there is a reason." Merlin said hopefully

The dragon smirked, "Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."

Juliana's eyes widened and her smile grew. She always knew Arthur was destined for great things.

"Right." Merlin's voice interrupted her thoughts with his sarcastic tone.

The dragon continued as though Merlin never spoke, "But he faces many threats, from friend, and foes alike."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with Merlin and me?" Juliana questioned curiously

"It has everything to do with the two of you." The dragon explained, "Without your Brother and you, Arthur will never succeed. With out you two, there will be no Albion."

"No," Merlin spoke up, "No you've got the wrong guy. Juliana might want to help since she actually likes the prat, but not me."

"There is no right or wrong. Only what is and what isn't." That dragon stated calmly

But Merlin was adamant, "No, I'm serious if anyone wants to kill, that can go ahead! In fact I'll give them a hand!" He exclaimed.

Juliana leaned forward and smacked her brother upside the head, "Merlin do not say things like that about Prince Arthur. He had the potential to be a good man, with a little help." Merlin glared at his big sister

The dragon chuckled at the sibling's spat, "None of us can choose our destiny, and none of us can escape it."

"No, Now way, no, no." Merlin shook his head, "There must be another Arthur because this one is an idiot."

"Perhaps it is your sister's destiny to change that." The dragon replied looking to Juliana.

Juliana looked up in shock, "Why would it be my destiny to change Arthur? I don't have powerful magic like Merlin. I'm just a healer."

It seemed like the Dragon was smiling at her, "Your destiny is not defined by how much power you have. You and Merlin have different paths. Merlin's is to protect Arthur's body and make sure he lives long enough to become King, while your destiny is to protect his heart and make him into the great king he is meant to be. Your destiny is to become the Once and Future Queen of Albion and rule by Arthur's side."

Merlin looked at his sister in shock while Juliana was staring at the Dragon, "How is that possible, I'm no one special, I'm a peasant. I wasn't even born into nobility. You must be mistaken! Uther will never allow us to marry!"

The dragon just stared at the siblings before flying away.

"Wait, wait." Merlin called running to the edge of the cliff, "No stop, we need to know more!"

They stood there staring after the dragon for a while, then Merlin turned to Juliana and muttered, "There's no way I'd ever let you marry that ass."

Juliana chuckled at the sullen look on her brother's face before they turned and walked out of the cavern. Oh how she wished what the Dragon said was true.

\

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

The next morning Juliana had been asked by Gaius to go pick him some herbs, then to deliver Morgana's medicine to her.

When she arrived at the chambers the door was open, so she walked in just in time to see Morgana walk behind her changing screen and begin to undress, "You know I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you, Gwen?"

Juliana grabbed the dress, "You know, before you start to undress, you should probably make sure that the person entering the room is who you're expecting it to be."

Morgana's head popped out from behind the screen, her green eyes widened as she and Juliana stared at one another, then they both began laughing, "What on earth are you doing here, Juliana?"

Juliana held up the bottle, "Gaius asked me to deliver this to you. You're door was open by the way. Are they getting worse?" she asked, referring to Morgana's nightmares.

"Thank you, yes they are horrifying. Some nights I can't even get back to sleep" she replied sadly.

Juliana walked forward and handed Morgana the dress she had asked for, "Don't worry Morgana, I'm sure the potion will help you, and if not you can always come to me."

Morgana looked up at her from behind the screen with tears in her eyes, "Thank you Juliana, you're a good friend."

"Anyway," Morgana began as they pulled apart, "About Arthur. The man's a total jouster. Just because I'm the king's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

Juliana shook her head, "Of course not, It's common courtesy for him to ask you and if he's not going to then screw him." Juliana knew that many people expected that Arthur would Marry Morgana, but Juliana also knew that the two didn't see each other as anything more than siblings.

"If he wants me to go with him, then he should have invited me." Morgana continued, "And he hasn't, so do you know what that means?"

Juliana though for a minute before answering, "That he's a rude arrogant brat and obviously not good enough for you?" she guessed and the girls giggled together

"Yes, but it also means that I'm going by myself."

Juliana smiled at her, "Good for you Morgana, show them that you are a strong young woman and don't need a man."

Morgana nodded, "Exactly, Could you help me with this fastening?" she called from behind the screen.

Juliana nodded and walked behind the screen herself, she fastened her dress and they stepped back out, "Thank you Juliana, for being such a good friend."

Juliana nodded, "Always my lady."

"So, it's between whether I wear this little tease," she said showing Juliana a purple dress, "or, give then a night they'll really remember." She finished pressing the other dress to her body. It was a sleeveless, maroon gown that was tied on the neck with accentuated golden lace woven into it.

Juliana appraised both gowns before grinned at Morgana, "I think you should really wow them. You're going as an independent woman so you might as well go with the daring risky one."

Morgana nodded, "I completely agree. So Juliana, what are you going to wear to the party?"

Juliana looked horrified, "Oh no! I haven't even picked out my dress for the evening yet, I'm sorry Morgana, but I've got to go home."

The two friends said goodbye and Juliana rushed out the door, saying a quick hello to Gwen as she passed.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Juliana walked into the banquet hall and though she had been to several of these over the year, the sight never ceased to entrance her. Off to the side she saw Arthur horsing around with a few of his knights, he looked so handsome, he always did. Juliana could hardly believe that her destiny was to become his queen.

Arthur caught sight of her as she walked in, and stopped talking to his men. She was truly the most beautiful woman in existence. No matter what she wore, Juliana always took his breath away. He tried to mask his amazement by giving her a smile and a simple once over before talking with his knights once more.

She felt her heart flutter as he looked her over. Juliana had admitted a while ago that her feeling for the prince had begun to change, but she never thought anything would come of it. Her gaze was so focused on the prince that Juliana failed to notice the many other men staring at her. She didn't even realize that she could have her pick of any man.

Juliana searched for a moment before he eyes came to rest on her brother and Gaius. She walked over and stood beside them, "So what do you think of your first Camelot ball?"

Merlin smiled at her, "It's amazing, is it always this lively?"

Juliana laughed, "Most of the time yes, but this one is even more so because everyone is excited to hear Lady Helen sing. She's supposed to be the best in the land."

Merlin smirked, "No one is a more beautiful singer than my dear sister."

Juliana blushed at her brother's praise but did not reply.

They stood in silence for a moment just watching the festivities until the king stood to his feet and began speaking.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself, many pleasures. But few can compare with the honor of introducing… Lady Helen of Mora."

As the woman in question entered the room everyone began to clap as they turned to watch the show. Her voice was truly beautiful, but not long after she began singing Juliana started to feel… off. She began to have the hardest time keeping her eyes open. The last thing Juliana saw was Lady Helen step off her platform and make her way for the royal family. She tried to keep her eyes open, tried to move her limbs and make her way towards Juliana to protect him; but Juliana eventually succumbed to the spell.

When she opened her eyes once again it was to see Lady Helen, now the old woman from the square, dead and her brother and Arthur on the floor with a dagger imbedded in the prince's chair. Juliana jumped to her feet and ran for her prince.

"My Lord, are you alright?" she questioned as she began to check him over for any injuries. Arthur continued to reassure her he was fine and once Juliana had made sure that he wasn't hurt she backed up and looked at her brother, checking him as well.

Uther stepped forward and asked Juliana, "Is he alright?"

Juliana nodded, "Just a few tender spots, that will likely turn into bruises from the fall. Other than that he is relatively unharmed."

Uther nodded before turning to look at Merlin with something akin to awe, "Who are you?"

Juliana stepped forward, "This is Merlin, My Lord, my younger brother."

Uther chuckled, "Heroism must run in your family." He then turned back to Merlin, "You saved my boy's life."

Merlin scratched the back of his neck, "Well…"

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." Uther insisted

"No honestly, you don't have to, your Highness." Merlin was just as adamant

"No, absolutely, this merits something quite special."

"Well…"

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." The king announced and by the look on her brother and Arthur's face Juliana had to hold back her laughter.

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed, "I don't need a manservant, I have Juliana, she takes care of everything I need."

Uther shook his head at his son, "Juliana is your personal healer, not your maid. She is not meant to clean up after you. I have already decided." He announced before walking away.

Arthur huffed and walked over to Juliana, "Can you believe that, my father just gave half of your job away."

Juliana smiled, "I have to confess, sire, I'm not completely disappointed. As much as I enjoy taking care of you, I do not enjoy cleaning up after you. You are rather messy."

Arthur pretended to look disappointed before smiling back at her, "Have I told you how absolutely lovely you look tonight?"

"No your grace, but it's always nice to hear." Juliana tried to contain her blush, "Goodnight my lord, try not to be too hard on my baby brother."

And with that she walked out of the banquet hall.

 **Hey Everyone, here's the second half of episode one.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Valiant

**Chapter 3: Valiant**

The morning after the feast was a slow day for Juliana, Arthur had informed her that he would be spending the day using her brother as a training dummy and therefore would not need her services. So Juliana spent most of the day out in the fields picking herbs for Gaius. Once she had collected all she could find, Juliana went back to Gaius'.

What was meant to be a quick delivery turned into a very long lesson in which Gaius decided to teach her all about the many poisons and how to counteract them.

They had been at it for two hours when Merlin came home, limping into the room, dropping bits of armor, and looking completely exhausted

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" Gaius asked, his voice betraying his amusement, though while he was trying to conceal it Juliana was doing nothing to hide her laughter.

Merlin smacked on the side of his head a few times before looking up and asking them, "Do you heard clanging?" before sitting down at the table.

Juliana continued to chuckled but walked over to her brother and began massaging his shoulders for him, "Don't take it personally, Arthur is like that with every servant he's had. If you ask me I think he does it on purpose because he wants to make sure he has a strong loyal servant." Juliana's eyes flashed gold as she let some of her healing powers flow into her brother's sore muscles.

He let out a sigh as the tension in his shoulder released, "Oh but it was horrible, Juliana. I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning."

His eyes flashed gold as he chanted; _"Onhríne achtung bregdan_!" and the book on the table slid over to him and opened up.

"Oi" Gaius shouted from across the room where he was mixing medicines, "What have I told you about using magic like that? Juliana, slap your brother for me, would you?"

Juliana reached out and slapped Merlin on the back of the head and laughed when he complained, then went back to massaging his shoulders.

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself." The poor boy complained, "Bedside's, Juliana just used her magic."

"Never mind your arms. What would your sister and I do if you get caught?" Gaius continued to scold him, though more softly now, completely ignoring Merlin's dig at his sister.

That got Merlin thinking, "What would the two of you do?"

Juliana patted him on the shoulder, "You just make sure it doesn't happen, for all our sakes." before beginning to work on his right arm.

'Ah," Merlin groaned, "I saved Arthur from being killed and end up being his servant, how is that fair?" he whined.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it, just look at you sister. She saved the prince's life and ended up his personal healer." Gaius replied not even turning away from whatever he was working on.

Merlin looked up at his big sister, "You never did tell me how you got your job."

Juliana sat down beside her brother, "Well it was actually on my way here when I first left Ealdor. I had been traveling a ways when I came across Arthur. He had snuck out of the Camelot alone to go hunting and had injured himself very badly. I healed him to the best of my ability with my magic, while he was passed out and then began healing him the natural way with the herbs that were available to me. I lead him back to Camelot and the King and Arthur both were so grateful to me that they couldn't stop thanking me, then they gifted me with the job of caring for the prince personally."

Merlin was speechless at her story, "You actually got the great prince Arthur to say 'thank you'?"

She smiled at her brother, "Yes, Arthur did thank me, he was very grateful. Now if you two will excuse me, I must be getting home." She stood up and began making her way to the door, "Oh and Merlin, you should go ask Gwen for help with the armor. She is the blacksmiths daughter, you know." Juliana said before closing the door behind her.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

The next day was the first day of the tournament, and Juliana was required to be there just incase Arthur got hurt. She awoke and got herself ready before leaving her home and making her way to the arena. Her arrival was noticed by every knight in the vicinity, but Juliana was too focused on finding Arthur and Merlin.

She finally found them outside Arthur's tent, with Merlin trying to fit his armor on. It seemed like he was having a hard time getting the vambrace on Arthur's lower arm.

Arthur shot him an unamused look and commented sarcastically, "You do know the tournament starts today?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Yes sire." He muttered.

Juliana stepped in, "Allow me," her presence finally noticed by the boys. Merlin backed up and Juliana took his place, hooking the guard on and making sure everything else was in place and fastened properly, she had to help Arthur last year when he fired his servant right before the tournament. She reached out her hand for the cloak and Merlin handed it to her. Juliana tried not to notice how close their bodies were, or the hot breath that fanned her face as she tied the cloak on.

Once she got it tied she looked up at Arthur and smiled, which was knocked of her face when she noticed the intense way Arthur was staring down at her. They remained unmoved for a moment, and just when Arthur was about to say something to her Merlin interrupted their moment, "Are you nervous?"

Both Arthur and Juliana shot him a glare as Juliana stepped away from the prince, "I don't get nervous."

Merlin genuinely looked shocked, "Really? I though everyone got nervous."

"Will you shut up?" Arthur exclaimed, he didn't need this boy reminding him of the churning in his stomach, he was already aware of it.

Juliana gave the prince a sympathetic look; she had been with him for a few of these things and knew that he did in fact get very nervous. Living up to his father's expectations was exhausting.

Merlin handed Arthur his helmet, "Great, yeah, I think you're all set." He nodded in assurance.

Arthur gave him an incredulous look, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Merlin shot him a confused look.

MY…sword?" Arthur began to exclaim but was calmed when the sword was handed to him mid rant by Juliana. He looked down at her and smiled slightly, "Thank you."

Merlin had turned around searching for something, and when he did Juliana stepped forward, "Don't worry so much, you'll do great. You always do. Don't forget Arthur, you're the best." She then stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, "For luck." Then she left the two to go join Gaius at the edge of the ring.

Once she made to Gaius' side the king began his yearly speech, "Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." The chest with the money was opened and the knight got to catch a glimpse of their fortune, "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The crowd cheered as the knights' exit the arena. Juliana watched Uther stop by Arthur on his way to the stands and say something but she was too far away for her to hear. She was confused, usually in his speech he mentions that the winner had the Honor of escorting Lady Morgana to the feast, but he made no mention this year. Juliana turned her head to look at Morgana in confusion, only to see that she was already looking her way with a smirk on her face.

Merlin came to stand beside his sister as the knights began to fight. They watched as Arthur won and the crowd went crazy. He stepped out of the arena and came to stand next to the two siblings as they watched knight Valiant fight his opponent.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." Merlin commented nonchalantly.

Juliana glared at her brother, "He's alright I suppose, a bit too harsh for my liking; but no one is as good as Camelot's finest."

Arthur gave her a thankful smile but continued to look nervously after Valiant. When Valiant exited, he stopped and spoke with Arthur.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" he said to Arthur, but his gaze never wavered from Juliana, and it was making both Merlin and Arthur tense.

"Likewise." Was Arthur's simple reply, wanting the man to hurry and move along.

"And who might this lovely creature be?" the knight asked, referring to Juliana.

Arthur answered, "This is my personal healer, Juliana."

Valiant reached forward and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, "An honor, My Lady. I hope you see you at the feast. Perhaps you would do me the honor of a dance?"

Juliana nodded stiffly, "Perhaps."

Valiant gave her a leering look and both boys tensed up even more, as if prepared to defend her honor right then, but Valiant moved along after, entering his own tent.

Arthur turned to look at her, "Are you alright?"

Juliana nodded in accord, "No harm done, he's just a bit…creepy."

The three of them laughed softly until a royal guard walked up to them.

Arthur turned to look at the man, "What is it?"

"His majesty wishes to speak with Lady Juliana."

Merlin and Arthur look at her shocked, "Why does my father wish to speak with you?"

Juliana shrugged, "How should I know? I've been with the two of you all day. I suppose I shouldn't keep his Majesty waiting, I will see you both later." And with that the guard led her away.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

The guard brought her directly to the king's chambers, he knocked on the door for her and when they heard the king call out 'enter' the guard opened the door and Juliana walked inside.

"You wanted to see me, your grace?" she questioned as she curtsied.

"Yes I did, please come sit." He motioned for her to sit in the chair across from his.

Juliana sat before him and after a moments silence she spoke, "May I ask why?"

"Well as you know the reception for the knights is being held in the throne room in a few hours." He started and Juliana nodded her head, "And as you also know the knight who wins the tournament gets to escort the Lady Morgana to the feast. But this year she has refused; something about being an independent woman." Juliana tried to hide her grin from the king at that.

Uther paid no mind to her slight smile, but instead continued, "Now Morgana is a very beautiful young Lady, but some would say that you rival her in beauty, and I know that every knight in attendance has set his sights on you."

Juliana was in shock, she was about to open her mouth and protest but the king did not give her an opening to do so, "You are not nearly as lowly as a servant, and your position has credited you with some respect among court. I have discussed this with my council and we are in agreement that escorting you to the feast would be a well deserved prize. It will make the knights fight harder and it will bring forth even more entertainment. So are we in agreement?"

Juliana really wanted to protest, but from the way the king spoke he was not going to allow her to turn this down so she nodded her head with a small smile, "It doesn't look like you're giving me much other choice, my Lord."

He gave her a slight grin, "Very good, for the time until the knights go home you are welcome to stay in the castle, there is a seamstress here who will take your measurements and make you a few gowns, other than that you can get on with the rest of your duties. The Guard outside will escort you to your room where the seamstress is waiting."

Juliana nodded once again, she was still in a bit of shock, and then she curtsied once more and fled from the room.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

At the reception that evening Juliana was told to take her place next to Morgana. The knights began to come down in a line greeting first the King, then Morgana, and then they would meet the Lady that would be the ending prize to this tournament.

Each knight that greeted Juliana was so awestruck by her beauty that they seemed to not be able to stop staring, having never seen a more beautiful woman in all their lives. They kissed her hand and introduce themselves, more determined than ever to win the tournament.

And then it was knight Valiant's turn. Juliana heard Uther commend him on his fighting and had to struggle not to roll her eyes at the two, until she heard the king introduce her, "Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward, and her friend and my son's personal healer, Lady Juliana."

Valiant went to Morgana first and placed a kiss on her hand, "My Lady," he bowed head and Morgana gave him a nod with a flirty smile, and he smirked back.

Valiant then moved on to Juliana and took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, staring at her the entire time, "My Lady." He bowed again, still not releasing her hand, "I thought I saw you watching me compete today."

Juliana nodded, "Yes I was there watching the tournament." She replied. She turned her head slightly to see Arthur watching the two, and he seemed to not like how close Valiant was to her."

Valiant saw her looking to Arthur and spoke again, regaining her attention, "I understand the tournament Champion has the honor of escorting my Lady to the feast?" he asked and Juliana nodded with a forced smile.

"Yes, that's correct."

He smiled back, "Then I will give everything to win the tournament." He said flirtatiously. He bowed his head once more, let go of her hand and walked away to the other knights.

Juliana was introduced to a few more knights until finally it was Arthur's turn. He spoke to his father briefly before coming to stand before Morgana and Juliana. Juliana watched him throw a hateful look at Valiant before focusing his attention on her.

"They all seem rather impressed by knight Valiant." Morgana spoke up, smirking at Arthur.

"They're not the only ones." Juliana teased her and Morgana blushed slightly, looking down.

"Are you?" Arthur questioned Juliana; he had begun to realize a while ago that he no longer thought of Juliana as just a friend. If she was of noble birth he would have already requested a courtship. Alas, she was barely above peasant status.

"No, there's something odd about him. He makes me nervous." She replied, and saw the look of relief that passed Arthur's face.

"You're not jealous are you?" Morgana teased and Juliana chuckled slightly. She had always thought that Arthur and Morgana felt more for each other than simple friendship; but she had come to realize that it was nothing more that sibling rivalry.

Arthur looked at her and smirked, "I don't see anything to be jealous of."

He then walked over to Juliana and placed a lingering kiss on her hand while the two smiled at one another. Their moment caught the attention of not only Morgana and Merlin, but also knight Valiant and king Uther.

Arthur then released her hand and walked over to where the other knights were standing, he and Valiant exchanged one more hateful look before ignoring each other for the rest of the night.

Morgana spoke, tearing Juliana from her thoughts, "Could Arthur be more annoying?"

Juliana chuckled slightly at her while Gwen gave her an understanding smile.

"I so hope knight Valiant wins the tournament." Morgana sneered and Juliana and Gwen looked at her in shock.

"You don't really mean that." Gwen stated

"Yes I do."

Juliana frowned, "Don't forget Morgana, you don't have to escort the winner this year, I do, and I certainly do not want to spend the entire evening with Valiant." Her words shocked the other two ladies into silence.

 **Hey Guys, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you like it, or if you have a thought on something leave me a review. I love to hear from you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4: Valiant part two

**Chapter 4: Valiant, part two**

On the second day of the tournament Juliana had offered to go pick up Arthur's Sword for her brother so he could have a few more moments to rest, having been up most of the night doing all his chores for the prince, he had kept the armor with him but had put the sword in the armory.

When she entered the armory Juliana went over to where Merlin had placed the sword, she was just about to grab it and leave when she heard a hissing noise.

"Hello?" she called out but instead of hearing someone speak, she heard the sound again.

Juliana moved closer to where the sound was coming from, "Is someone there?"

The closer she got, the louder the sound became. Turning the corner the only object in sight was Sir Valiant's shield. Juliana crouched down to get a closer look at the shield, and when she did one of the snakes came alive an tried to snap at her but she back up too quickly for it. The snake went back into the shield just as quickly as it had appeared.

"What are you doing?" The sound of someone speaking shocked Juliana; looking up she saw the owner of the shield staring down at her.

Juliana stood to her feet quickly, "I'm sorry, I was just admiring your shield, I actually came to get the prince's sword so I'll just go get that and be on my way." Being alone with Valiant made her nervous.

He looked behind him at the closed door before turning back to face her, "I wouldn't get to close if I were you, they bite." He attempted a joke but the best Juliana could muster was a tight smile.

"If you'll excuse my, sir." She attempted to move around him but he blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry." He sneered, "My, you are a lovely little thing." Valiant reached his hand out to touch her cheek but Juliana turned her head away.

This angered Valiant and he grabbed her face forcing her to look at him, "Please let me go." Juliana strained to get out as she struggled in his grip. Valiant let go of her face only to grab her by her throat instead, his other hand was placed on her waist, as she was shoved against the table behind them.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "The more you struggle, the more I'll make it hurt, and if you try to scream I'll cut your pretty little throat before you can call for your precious Arthur."

Valiant kept a hold of her throat while his other hand began trailing her body, lingering on her breast and giving it a quick squeeze, then down her stomach. Juliana let out a soft whimper as he began hitching up her skirts past her knee, up her thigh and just as his hand was slipping under her dress; the door was wrenched open.

"What is going on here?" Juliana and Valiant both looked up to find Sir Leon standing in the doorway giving Valiant the evilest look the man could muster.

In his shock, Valiant loosened his grip and Juliana was able to run away from him. She ran to Leon and he softly shoved her out of the room, "Have no doubt the king will hear of this." He promised before leading her away.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Juliana had made Sir Leon promise that he wouldn't say anything until after the tournament round, which he had reluctantly agreed to. However after that moment in the armory Juliana was moving slower than usual and didn't arrive at the tournament until it was nearing the end.

Juliana arrived just in time to see Valiant beat Sir Ewan. Unfortunately the boy was not moving and Gaius had to rush out on the field. Juliana would have followed him but Valiant was still there, and when he caught sight of her he sent a small smirk her way. Juliana began to feel sick at the sight of him and had to leave, not noticing the looks of confusion her brother and Arthur were sending her.

Later that evening Sir Leon found Juliana in her newly appointed chamber and had to practically drag her out to take her to the king's chambers; the king looked up from his table as Sir Leon Gently led Juliana into his chambers.

He gave the girl a small smile until his attention focused on the bruises around her neck and the fact that she was shaking profusely, and his eyes began to darken in anger, "What has happened?"

Juliana refused to speak so Sir Leon answered for her, "She was attacked, Sire, by Sir Valiant. I went into the armory this morning to gather my things and when I arrived, Sir Valiant had her pinned against the table trying to force himself on her."

Uther was livid, this was a girl he had come to care for just as he would Morgana and for her to be violated like this was something that the king would not stand for, "Juliana is this true?"

By now tears had begun to leak from her eyes, "Yes sire." She whispered shakily.

Uther motioned her to sit in the chair across from him, the same one she had been sitting in the day before; and Leon took this as he cue to wait outside, "Now tell me what happened."

Juliana let out a small sniffle, "I was in the armory, getting Arthur's sword for the tournament when I heard a noise, it sounded like hissing, I heard it a few more times so I followed the noise; it led me to Sir Valiant's shield. When I crouched down to peer at it, one of the snake head came alive and tried to bite me. I jumped back and that was when Valiant appeared, he tried to touch me and when I jerked away he got angry, he grabbed me and said that if I tried to scream he would slit my throat before I could call for help. Then h-he…" Juliana shook her head she couldn't say anymore, she was crying to hard.

Uther was shocked, "Are you saying Knight Valiant is using magic? You're certain of this?"

Juliana nodded, "Yes he even made a joke about his shield biting me after the snake tried to attack me. I know my word doesn't mean very much compared to his, but I would not lie to you, Sire."

Uther patted her hand gently, "I know you would not, you have been very loyal to me and my son, as well as a good friend to Morgana. But you must understand that I cannot accuse Valiant without proof."

Juliana nodded her head solemnly.

I can, however do something about his attack on you, Sir Leon!" he called

The door opened and the knight reentered, "Yes my Lord?"

"Bring Sir Valiant to me immediately, and call for Arthur to come join us as well"

The night bowed and exited the room. Juliana looked to Uther worriedly, "Does Arthur have to be present?"

Uther nodded, "You are Arthur's personal physician, he should know of any grievances that have befallen you."

Arthur arrived before Valiant, "You called for me father?" he question then saw that Juliana was there as well, "What is going on?" his question didn't get a chance to be answered.

Valiant was led into the room looking arrogant as ever, until he saw Juliana sitting with the king, who looked furious and Arthur standing next to them, "You sent for me, my Lord?"

"Yes I did. Sir Leon has informed me that he found you trying to force yourself upon Lady Juliana, and she has confirmed these allegations. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Arthur was shocked, and then he was furious, "WHAT! You son of a bitch! I'll kill you myself!" Arthur tried to make his way over to Valiant but Leon came forward and stopped him before he could attack the man.

"These are lies my lord. I would never act with such dishonor."

His lie made Uther even madder, "The bruises on her neck are proof enough. There is no point in lying."

"You would take this woman's word over that of a respected knight!?"

Uther stood from his chair, "I am taking an injured, defenseless woman's testimony over that of her attackers, yes! You didn't take one thing into account, Sir Valiant, and that was how much this particular woman means to our family. Guards take him to the dungeons, that is where he is to sleep for the rest of his trip and after the tournament you will spend an entire day in the stocks."

"But my Lord… "Valiant cried

"Silence! You are luck I'm not removing you from the tournament completely. Take him away."

The guards escorted Valiant to the dungeons, and Uther sat back down with a sigh, "Arthur, take Juliana to her chambers please."

Arthur nodded his head and helped Juliana to her feet; he was still seething with anger over what he had just learned so he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. He led Juliana out of the king's quarters and down the hall to her own room.

Once there Arthur opened the door and led her inside, he shut the door behind them, "Tell me what happened." He requested softly.

Juliana sat down on her bed, and shrugged her shoulders, "He found me in the armory alone this morning; he grabbed my neck and forced me against the table. He told me that if I tried to scream he would slit my throat before I could scream for you. Then he…" she had to stop for a moment and catch her breath, "He started touching me, all over. He was just about to…when Sir Leon entered and saved me."

"Why didn't you come to me as soon as it happened?" He questioned as he sat down on the bed beside her. Arthur had never been so mad in his entire life. For that sick disgusting creature to touch his beautiful Juliana, he wanted to find him and kill him. Wait… his Juliana?

Juliana sighed, "It was right before the tournament, I didn't want you to be distracted worrying about me. You needed to focus."

Arthur placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it, "You are more important to me then any tournament." He slowly leaned forward and for a moment it looked as though he was going to kiss her, but instead placed a kiss on her forehead, "Get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Arthur left her there to retire for the night, and they both wished not for the first time that there could be more to their relationship that simple friendship.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Word had gotten around by the next day and everyone now knew about what Sir Valiant had done. Merlin had stormed into her chambers that morning threatening to kill the bastard himself, yelling at her from not coming to him immediately; but when Juliana burst into tears Merlin ran to her and they held each other until it was time for him to take care of Arthur. No one had expected her to be at the tournament that day, but when she showed up bright and early not acting any different from usual everyone began to let their worries go.

She was standing next to Arthur as Merlin fished getting him ready for his first duel of the day.

"You're telling me you've got to fight _that_?" Merlin questioned slightly frantic

Arthur nodded, "Yes and he's strong as a bear, but he's slow."

Juliana smiled up at him, "And you're fast."

"Exactly." The prince smiled down at her, but frowned when he saw the markings on her neck, "I'll kill him for what he did to you." He promised, and his words caught the attention of Merlin as well.

Juliana tried to force a smile but it came out more like a grimace, "Let's not worry about it right now, you've got to focus on winning. We'll discus it later." She then reached up and placed her customary kiss on his cheek, "Good luck, Sire."

While Arthur was in the arena and Merlin was focused on watching him when, Juliana was looking around and that was when she caught sight of Sir Valiant, already watching her. Once he realized that she was looking back he smiled cruelly at her and gave her a wink.

Juliana felt as though she couldn't breathe and quickly walked away from the tournament, missing Arthur's victory.

Unfortunately Juliana had already missed one feast so she had been obligated to be at this one. She was sitting next to Morgana at the head of the table with Uther and Arthur.

The men were giving silly toasts and spirits were high as they continued to drink.

"So Valiant," Uther began, his tone a bit harsh "Do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?"

"He is a great warrior, my lord; I do hope to be a worthy opponent. I am going to give it my all; the prize at the end is too great to not give it my all for." He stated, staring Juliana down.

Arthur let out a snarl and stood to his feet, disrupting the merriment of the feast, "You would do well to keep your distance from her. She is under the Royal family's protection, and if you even think of looking at her I'll have no problem killing you where you stand."

Valiant glared back at the prince.

Uther spoke up after his son, "Arthur sit down. You would do well to leave Camelot with haste when this tournament is over, and do not think of returning in the near future, Valiant."

"Yes, my Lord." The knight nodded stiffly.

Though he had been told to leave her alone, to not even look in her direction, Juliana was still extremely uncomfortable sitting at the same table as this man, and it pained her to know that he would be fighting Arthur tomorrow. She knew he would use magic to win and Arthur would die.

Juliana stood up suddenly, halting all conversation and turning the attention to her, "Forgive me, my Lord. But I must be excused." Once Uther had given his consent, Juliana practically ran out of the room.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

She went to visit Gaius and Sir Ewan the next morning and Gaius filled her in on what had been going on. Once he administer the antidote and Ewan awoke Juliana was there to greet him with a sweet smile.

"Welcome back, brave knight."

Ewan smiled before it all came rushed back to him, "There was a snake on his shield. It came alive."

Juliana shushed him, "I know, but you must calm down. You're weak, and the snake's venom is still in your system."

"No, I must warn Arthur."

He tried to sit up but Juliana pushed him back down, "Arthur had been made aware and he is confronting Valiant as we speak. They will require testimony from you so you must rest. You'll need your strength."

Gaius came in from the adjoining room, "I need to fetch more herbs. Juliana, wait here with him. I will be back shortly."

Once Gaius was gone Juliana continued to attend to the healing knight as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Juliana heard something drop to the floor from the window and immediately reached for Ewan's sword that was on the table beside them. Juliana slowly turned around to face the noise only to find one of the snakes from Valiant's shield rising up to strike at her. Juliana raised the sword to eye level and when the snake went to strike, Juliana jumped out of the way and brought sword down in one hard motion, decapitating the creature.

Once Gaius came back, he found Juliana in the same position as before, only now there was a dead snake lying on his work table, "What the devil is this?"

Juliana looked up at him, "It came in after you left, I guess it was trying to finish Ewan off. I grabbed him sword and killed it."

Gaius nodded, "Alright, well we must be getting to the council chamber. You get the knight, I'll get the snake."

Juliana helped Ewan to his feet and they began to walk out of the physician's chambers.

In the throne room Uther was frowning at his son, "What have you summoned the court."

"I believe Sir Valiant is using magic to cheat in the tournament." Arthur announced

Uther was secretly pleased, with theses allegations, he knew Arthur must have proof, "Valiant what do you have to say to this?"

Valiant stepped forward, "My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

Uther turned to look at Arthur hopefully, "Do you? Have any evidence?"

"I do."

Arthur motioned Merlin forward, and Merlin presented the snake head that he cut off to Uther. The king inspected it slowly for any signs of magic.

"Let me see this shield." He called, wanting to see if the imagery lined up.

Once the shield was presented to him Arthur called for his father to be careful, and pulled his sword out, ready to defend his king.

The shield never changed and Uther let out a soft sigh of disappointment. This was not enough evidence.

Valiant spoke up, "As you can see, my Lord, it's just and ordinary shield."

Arthur scoffed, "He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive."

"Then how am I to know what you say is true?" Uther questioned

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill; however, he has received and antidote. He will confirm that knight valiant is using magic."

Uther nodded, "Where is this witness?"

Arthur and Merlin began looking around and a smirk began to form of Valiant's face until, "Here we are your Grace."

Juliana and Gaius helped Ewan came forward to the king, Gaius was also carrying the other dead snake.

"Tell us what you saw Sir Ewan." Uther commanded

"We were fighting, he had me pinned under his shield, but just as I was starting to get the upper hand, I heard him say 'kill him.' The next this I knew there was a snake coming out of his shield. It attacked me. Once I awoke and told Lady Juliana of this there was another snake in the room, it almost killed us both and would have succeeded had the lady not killed it." Ewan gave his testimony then was led to a chair to sit and rest.

All eyes turned to Juliana then as Gaius presented the dead snake to the king, which matched up perfectly with the head that Merlin had handed him moments before.

Uther spoke again, "As I recall you also had some interaction with the shields as well Juliana? Tell us what you saw."

Juliana nodded her head, "I was in the armory, getting Arthur's sword for the tournament when I heard a noise, it sounded like hissing, I heard it a few more times so I followed the noise; it led me to Sir Valiant's shield. When I crouched down to peer at it, one of the snake head came alive and tried to bite me."

Uther nodded and seemed to be pondering what to do when Valiant took maters into his own hands, "Kill her!" he ordered and the sakes once again appeared out of the shield and began making their way towards Juliana. Arthur immediately jumped into action and beheaded the two snakes before they had a chance to attack her.

Uther was thunderously mad, "Guards arrest Valiant, and he will be executed tomorrow morning!"

"In light of these circumstances, Sir Ewan will have the honor of fighting Arthur in the final." Uther announced

Ewan stood shakily to his feet and gave a small bow, "I am honored, my Lord."

"I look forward to the fight tomorrow. Arthur, please escort Juliana to her chamber."

Arthur nodded and began leading Juliana out of the room.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Once Gaius had declared Ewan fit to fight the tournament was scheduled for midday the next day. While Juliana usually stood at the edge of the arena ring, in case Arthur needed her, Uther offered for her to sit with Morgana and himself. Juliana almost turned down the offer but at seeing the pleading look Morgana was sending her, agreed. However once the tournament was over, Juliana understood why Morgana had wanted her to sit with them.

Morgana practically dragged Juliana back to her chamber with Gwen giggling behind them and Juliana complaining about being kidnapped and begging Uther to save her, causing the other two to break out into giggles once again. Uther watched them with an amused grin on his face; Juliana had done something to his little family. They hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Arthur and Merlin watched the display from a distance with smiles on their faces, "The girls are going to use my sister as a human doll, aren't they."

Arthur chuckled, "Probably, but with Morgana's help she will surely be the most beautiful woman at the feast."

Merlin's face soured slightly thinking of all the men chasing after his sister, "Well that's something, isn't it. As if she isn't already the most beautiful woman in the world."

Arthur chuckled at Merlin's sour face, but he couldn't deny that he, himself, couldn't wait to see Juliana at the banquet that night.

"My Honorable guests!" The king called, "I give you Prince Arthur, your champion!"

The grown cheered as Arthur made his way over to Juliana. When he saw her, Arthur was stunned, she was absolutely amazing. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Once he had gotten himself under control, Arthur walked up to her and grinned, "My Lady." He murmured softly and offered his arm.

Juliana sent him a sweet smile in return, "My champion." She replied, curtsied and took his arm. They continued to smile at one another as they made their way down the aisle.

Everyone watched the couple with smiles on their faces, they though they were the most lovely couple they had seen since Uther and Ygraine. Even Uther had to admit that that Juliana and Arthur made the most striking couple. They complemented each other perfectly. It was such a shame that she wasn't of noble birth. She reminded him of his dear wife, with her kind hearted nature and soft spoken ways. Juliana conducted herself like a true lady, she even held herself regally. It was like she was bored to be a noble.

"Has your father thanked you for outing Valiant?" Juliana questioned as they continued down the aisle.

Arthur shook his head and smiled ruefully, "He'll never thank me. I hope you're not disappointed I'm the one escorting you."

Juliana turned and smiled at him once they reached the end of the aisle, "There is no one I would rather have escorted me."

Arthur grinned slightly at her answer, before changing the subject, "That was some tournament, probably the most eventful one we've ever had."

Juliana chuckled, "Yes it was… and unlike your father, I believe you owe someone a thank you." She motioned towards Merlin and Arthur followed her direction, "You are not your father, so go do the right thing and thank the boy who saved your life."

Arthur looked as though he was going to argue, but one cross look from Juliana and he nodded his head, "Alright." Arthur took her hand and placed a kiss on the back, "My Lady." before walking over to her brother.

Juliana walked over to Morgana but continued to shoot longing glances in Arthur's direction. Morgana noticed the melancholy look on her friends face.

"So how long have you been in love with him?" she asked her quietly

Juliana turned to stare at her friend in shock. She though about denying it but knew Morgana would see right through it, "I don't know exactly when my feeling began to change. But it doesn't matter what I feel, he's the prince and I'm a simple peasant girl."

Morgana smiled sadly at her best friend, "Have faith, perhaps one day things will change. I suspect Arthur feels the same for you."

Juliana gave Morgana a confused look but all she did was motion for her to look over at Arthur. When Juliana turned to look at the prince it was to see him already looking in her direction with the same look of longing with which she had been staring at him.

Perhaps some day things would change.

 **Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this latest update. Review for me guys and let me know what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Poisoned Chalice

**Chapter 5: The poisoned Chalice**

The past few days had been quite hectic for everyone. A deadly plague had spread through Camelot's water system. When it was determined that sorcery could be the only possible explanation, Merlin, Gaius and Juliana raced to find a cure. However, when Gwen's father became infected and Merlin healed him, Gwen was arrested and sentenced to death for practicing witchcraft. After learning what had truly been the cause of the sickness, Juliana had convinced Arthur to help them slay the beast. They ventured deep beneath Camelot and unmasked the true culprit, Merlin, Morgana, Juliana and Arthur faced the terrifying beast. They had defeated it and proved Gwen's innocence. Life had gone back to normal for everyone… for a short time, at least.

It was a week later that chaos began again. There was to be a banquet to celebrate the peace treaty signing between Camelot and Mercia. Juliana had gotten ready and rushed over to the castle. She stood behind in the throne room, as King Bayard and his men entered in a sea of blue and gold.

Uther addressed the king, "Camelot welcomes you, Lard Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between out people."

Bayard nodded, "That is my hope as well, King Uther of Camelot."

"Allow me to introduce you to my son, Prince Arthur, and my ward, Lady Morgana."

Bayard addressed both before requesting time to rest and get settled into their chambers.

The company flowed out and everyone went in their respective destinations.

Merlin had to go help bring stuff in, but since Juliana wasn't a servant, she did not have to help. Instead, Juliana decided to keep close to Arthur, something about this didn't sit right with her and she was fearful of her prince life.

Merlin joined them in Arthur's chambers not long after and began collecting his clothing for the banquet, "When's the last time these were cleaned?"

Arthur thought for a moment, "Last year sometime, before the feast of Beltane."

"Did it end in a food fight?" Merlin asked rhetorically

"Don't all feasts?" Juliana giggled

"I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of court and a mystery to me." Now Merlin was just being snarky

"Not tonight they won't be."

Merlin looked up happily, "I'm gonna be at the banquet?"

"Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out if it. Don't worry; Juliana shall be there as well, though father has decided she will be sitting with the royal family."

Juliana looked up in shock, "I will?"

Arthur nodded absentmindedly, "Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?" he asked Merlin.

Merlin looked down at his clothes, confused, "Won't this do?"

Arthur chuckled, "No, tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot."

When Arthur showed him the outfit though, Merlin got the saddest look in his face. Juliana couldn't control her laughter at the way her brother looked and collapsed into giggles, causing Arthur to look over at her happily. She had the most beautiful laugh.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Later that night before the banquet Bayard signed the treaty in the Hall of Ceremonies. Athena was standing on the other side of Arthur when Uther finished signing the treaty and grasped arms with Bayard. The crowd applauded as Bayard began his speech.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." A serving girl brought in the box with two goblets, and places it on the table in front of Bayard. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

Juliana watched her brother walk out of the ceremony with a pretty young serving girl, before turning back to listen to Bayard.

"The wounds we received in battle...Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war."

Juliana zoned when she felt Arthur's hand reach for hers under the table. She tried to contain her blush but it was nearly impossible with him drawing designs on her open palm. Slowly his hand closed around hers and their fingers became interlocked. Juliana knew she was blushing like crazy now, but she couldn't help it. Unfortunately just as she was getting used to hold her prince's hand it was time to stand for the toast

"…And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther."

Everyone stood for the toast causing Juliana and Arthur to release each other.

"Arthur."

Arthur started to drink and Juliana leaned over and whispered, "Not yet."

"The Lady Morgana."

Morgana nodded her head in acknowledgment and Arthur tried to drink again, "Not yet." She whispered again.

"The people of Camelot."

Once again Arthur starts to drink, "No."

"And to fallen warriors on both sides." Uther finished and Bayard nodded his head in accord.

Juliana leaned over again and giggled; "Now you can drink." Arthur sent her a playful glare but lifted his goblet all the same.

"Stop!" Merlin yelled running back into the banquet hall, "It's poisoned, don't drink it!"

"What?" Uther exclaimed

"Merlin what are you doing?" Arthur questioned as Merlin took his chalice from him.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison!" Merlin explained

"This is an outrage!" Bayard exclaimed as his men drew their swords, but as they do, so does Camelot's soldiers.

Uther stood to his feet, "Order your men to put down their swords, you are out numbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" the king yelled, he was completely insulted, and Juliana had a feeling that even in the goblet was poisoned, this man had nothing to do with it.

Uther turned to Merlin, "On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

Arthur stepped around the table, with Juliana following behind him, and headed towards Merlin and tried to take the goblet back but Merlin wouldn't let him have it. "I'll handle this. Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the slow gin again?" he finally manages to take the goblet from Merlin.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned now." Uther demanded again.

"He was seen lacing it." Merlin answered confidently

"By whom?"

"I… can't say." Merlin deflated slightly

Bayard spoke up at this, "I won't listen to this anymore."

Uther silenced him though, "Pass me the goblet." Arthur handed the drink to his father, "If you're telling the truth…"

"I am." The other king replied swiftly

Uther offers the goblet to the man, "Then you have nothing to fear, do you?"

Bayard was more than willing to drink it. He sheathed his sword and reached for the goblet; only to have Uther move it out of reach at the last second.

"No, if this proves to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Uther held the goblet up to Merlin, "He'll drink it."

Juliana gasped, "No!"

Arthur wasn't far behind her with his denial, "But if it's poisoned, he'll die!"

Uther shrugged, "Then we'll know he was telling the truth."

"And if he lives?" Bayard asked

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will." The king replied

Juliana stepped forward then, "Please, my Lord, he's my brother!"

Gaius also spoke, "Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Then you should have schooled him better."

Arthur spoke up next; he couldn't bear to see Juliana in pain, "Merlin apologies! This is a mistake. I'll drink it." Arthur reached out for it but Merlin pulled it away.

"No, no, no, no, no. it's, it's alright." And just as Merlin was about to bring the cup to his lips Juliana snatches it away from him

"Juliana what are you doing?" Both Merlin and Arthur exclaim

Instead of looking at them, she addresses Uther, "Forgive me, my Lord, but as your sons healer, situation like this fall under my job description and I am more than willing to drink it to save both the prince and my little brother,"

Uther hesitated but nodded his head in concurrence. He knew that even if he ordered her to give the cup back to Merlin she wouldn't do it; and she was correct, this sort of situation was part of her job.

"Father, please don't let her do this." Arthur pleaded but his words fell on deaf ears.

Juliana was so nervous her hands were shaking. She looked to Arthur as she brought the goblet to her lips and took a few drinks. After waiting a few moments and nothing happened Juliana let out a slight relief, "It's fine."

Uther motioned to Merlin, "He's all yours, Bayard."

Juliana face suddenly scrunched up when she realized she couldn't breathe, her hand started clutching at her throat as she began to choke. Her eye stared widely at Arthur as she tried to suck in some air. Arthur rushed to her just as she stumbled back and would have crashed to the floor had he not caught her.

"It is poisoned, Guards seize them!" Uther commanded as he stared at the girl with worry. She was very dear to his heart, even if she was a simple peasant.

Morgana had raced to the Juliana's side as well as Merlin and both were watching her fearfully.

Juliana was staring up at her prince, "A-Arth…"

"Shhh, don't try and speak. I'm here, I'm right here." He soothed her, before she passed out.

Gaius rushed to her side, "Juliana, can you hear me?" Gaius questioned but the girl was unresponsive.

Gaius looked up at Arthur, "We have to get her back to my chambers." He muttered urgently

Arthur nodded and scooped her up, cradling her to his chest as he began making his way to the physician's chambers. Arthur didn't care about anything but making sure she lived.

Gaius led the way with Arthur and Merlin following behind, Merlin clutching the goblet in his hand. On the way there Juliana had started trembling in his arms.

"Lay her on the bed, quickly. She's struggling to breathe." Gaius commanded Arthur when they made their way into the chambers and the prince followed his orders. Though he did not move far, but instead took a seat right beside her and held her hand.

"Merlin, fetch me some water and a towel." Merlin sat the goblet down on the table before hurrying to do as he was told.

"Is she going to be alright?" Arthur asked helplessly

"She's burning up." Gaius said concerned as Merlin brought him the towel and water. The poor boy looked near tears as he stared down at his elder sister.

"You can cure her, can't you Gaius?" Merlin asked, as he stared down at his unresponsive sister.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." Gaius said, continuing to press the damp cloth to her forehead

Arthur couldn't seem to move from his spot beside her, so Merlin fetched the goblet for Gaius. How could she have willingly poisoned herself for him? Forget that it was her job, he cared for her, didn't she know that? What was he supposed to do if she died?

"Ah, there's something stuck on the inside." Gaius said, bringing Arthur out of his trance and made his way over to the older man.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind." was his response as he tried to fish the petal out. Merlin had taken their place, pressing the towel to his sister's head.

"Her brow is on fire." Merlin stated a bit franticly

"Keep her cool, it'll help control her fever." Merlin looked up at him sorrowfully before nodding.

Gaius walked away from the prince trying to find the right tome as Arthur looked at the goblet, still having a hard time believing what had happened. Would they be able to save her life?

"Ah, the petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

Arthur looked closely at the book and grimaced, pointing at the picture on a creature, "That's not particularly friendly."

Gaius kept reading "A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

Arthur turned to look at Juliana; he stared for moment just taking in the sight of her, "Sounds like fun." He finally said and began walking towards the door.

Gaius attempted to stop him, "Arthur, it's too dangerous." He knew the king would never allow it no matter how fond he was of Juliana.

Arthur turned to stare at her again, "If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Juliana?" He questioned

Gaius sighed, "The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. She may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually Juliana will die."

Arthur turned to look at Juliana once more as he stepped closer to the bed, and placed his hand softly on her cheek. She was beautiful even in this state. If there was something he could do to save her then he was going to do it.

"She knew there was a chance that goblet was poisoned, yet she drank it anyway. She risked her life to save mine. I can not sit here and watch her whither away when I knew there was something I could do to save her." Arthur said softly and he stared down at her ignoring the looks he was getting from her uncle and bother. Arthur leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, "For luck." He whispered before standing up straight and marching for the door.

"Arthur you know your father will not allow you to go on the mission. He will not allow you to risk your life for Juliana's no matter how found of her he is." Merlin stated from his place beside his sister.

Arthur stopped, "I will find a way." He declared before departing

"Arthur." Juliana murmured in her sleep.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

It took two days for Arthur to get back with the flower, in which her fever had gotten considerably worse, Merlin had done a few spells to keep her alive but he and Gaius was sure that it was her own healing abilities keeping herself alive. Gwen had come at some point and changed her out of her banquet dress.

Meanwhile, while they waited Merlin had begun meditating as to allow himself to be able to check in on Arthur, and therefore had been helping guide him though the journey, using a ball of light and a whispered voice. He felt guilty that he hadn't offered to join Arthur, but his sister needed him with her.

Juliana was constantly talking in her sleep, usually she would murmur nonsensical things but every once in a while she would call out for Arthur. Morgana and Gwen had both come to visit her regularly, and even King Uther, who thought his son was on a scouting mission, had come to look in on the girl who had come to mean so mush to him and his family.

Finally Arthur arrived; he burst into Gaius' chambers startling all who were present. He pulled his pouch from his side and handed it to the physician. Gaius pulled the yellow flower from the pouch and began making the potion.

"How is she doing?" Arthur questioned as he moved to kneel beside her bed, Merlin stepped back and walked over to Gaius to help him prepare to potion.

"She'll be doing much better once she take the antidote. Thank you Arthur." Gaius replied.

Arthur smiled slightly at the old man, "Arthur." He heard her mutter his name and turned back to stare at her in shock.

Merlin noticed his look of surprise, "Oh she's been doing that the whole time."

Arthur smiled slightly and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'm here." He whispered and she let out a small content sigh.

He stood to his feet and walked over to Merlin, "Make sure you take care of her, yeah?" Merlin nodded, confused as Arthur was led away by a pair of guards.

Arthur allowed himself to be led to the dungeons, where his father would probably demand to know the truth of his trip, but Arthur didn't care. Juliana would live and that was all that mattered.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

It had been a few days since Juliana received the antidote and she had still yet to see Arthur to thank him for it, partly because he had been confined to his room. But his imprisonment was supposed to be lifted today and Juliana was going to go say thank you.

She walked up to his door and knocked, upon hearing him say 'enter' Juliana opened the door and made her way inside, "Hello." She said softly

Arthur turned at the sound of her voice, "You look much better." He smiled happily

She nodded, "Yes, thank you, for saving my life."

Arthur nodded his head, "Your welcome, and thank you for saving mine."

Juliana smiled back

Arthur smirked at her then, "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Shocked Juliana denied, "I do not."

"Oh yes you do, I hear you called out for me quite a bit. I even heard you do it."

Juliana blushed at that, "I- I don't know what to say to that."

Arthur's smirk turned into a soft smile as he reached forward and caressed her cheek, "You don't have to say anything."

Juliana stepped even closer, wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his shoulder. Arthur rested his hands against her back and began to stroke up and down. Her natural scent invaded his nose, and he couldn't resist the urge to slide one of his hands through the silky strands of her hair and getting a content sigh in return. He rested his head against hers and Juliana smiled into his shoulder just savoring the moment and never wanting it to end.

Arthur took a step back and the moment was over, "Go get some rest, and I'll see you in a few days."

Juliana smiled slightly and nodded before turning and walking out of his room.

* * *

 **The new chapter has arrived, Review and let me know what you thought. Also all outfits Juliana wears can be found on my Pinterest, Under the name April Fillingim.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Lancelot

**Chapter 6: Lancelot**

It was a week after her near death and everyone was still treating Juliana as though she were made of glass, Arthur was giving her more time off and Gaius was piling more work on Merlin so that she would not overtire herself.

Arthur was busy testing some new knights for the next few days to see if they were Camelot worthy, so he had dismissed Juliana from her duties, not wanting her to be near all those men that would no doubt be drooling after her. Arthur was becoming very protective of his healer.

So Juliana had gone with Merlin into the wood to collect some herbs and mushrooms for Gaius. They were working in comfortable silence, completely in tune with one another. Juliana had to admit, her relationship with Merlin had never been as strong as it was now.

Suddenly, there was an odd sound, similar to the flapping of wings. Juliana turned to her little brother, "Do you hear that?"

Before Merlin had a chance to answer, they heard the noise coming from above them. They both looked up to see a giant creature flying directly towards them, "Merlin!"

The siblings jumped up and began to run away and the creature followed after them. Merlin tripped and fell, and before Juliana could help him up someone grabbed her and pulled her to the side and behind a tree.

She stared in awe at the man that had saved her as he charged at the beast that was about to attack her brother. He swung his sword at the creature, but instead of doing any damage, the sword broke.

The man turned back around, "Run! Run!" he shouted as he grabbed Merlin and they began running to the tree Juliana was hidden behind; the creature few away with a screech of irritation.

Juliana and Merlin turned to stare at their savior, "It's gone, and you saved our lives. I'm Merlin and this is my sister Juliana."

The two shook hands, "Lancelot." He then reached out and grabbed Juliana's hand, placing a kiss on it.

That was when the siblings noticed the blood stain on the man's shirt just before he passed out.

Juliana moved to his side, "He's hurt." She reached out her hand to hover over his injury, but Merlin pulled her hand away.

"You can't heal him; he will wonder where his wound went."

Juliana frowned but nodded, "Then we must get him to Camelot immediately."

It was very late by the time they had gotten Lancelot back to Camelot. Gaius had reassured the siblings that the wound was superficial and he would be fine. Juliana helped Gaius tend to his would before leaving for the night with a promise to be back in the morning to check on him.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Juliana arrived the next morning to see Lancelot awake and Gaius finishing redressing his wounds. She had seen him shirtless the day before while she tended to him, but to see him like that again while he was coherent and Juliana wasn't worried for his life, well it was different. He had a very impressive physique, not as impressive as Arthur's but still notable all the same.

Her entrance caught the attention of both men, and Lancelot was awestruck by her beauty, he immediately stood to his feet and bowed, "My Lady." Though it was obvious the movement caused him some discomfort.

Juliana smiled kindly, "There's no need for that. I'm no lady." She informed him as she stepped closer.

Lancelot grabbed her hand and placed a kiss upon it, "You are to me." He words having the desired effect of making her blush. Just then Merlin entered the room and Juliana used the distraction to step away from Lancelot a bit.

"Yes well, thank you for saving my brother, and myself." She replied motioning over to Merlin as he came to stand next her.

"It was my pleasure." He said as he moved to shake Merlin's hand, "Would someone mind telling me where I am exactly?"

"You're in the Chambers of the royal court physician of Camelot." Merlin told him proudly.

Lancelot looked at the two siblings in shock, "I'm… in Camelot?"

Juliana placed a hand on his shoulder, "Is something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all." He replied as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on before walking to the window to look out at the city, "Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot." He noticed the siblings looking at one another and mistook their look for doubt, "I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land…"

Merlin stopped Lancelot from continuing his self-deprecating rant, "Lancelot."

The man turned, "Yes?"

"They're going to love you." Juliana inputted, giving the man a smile that nearly knocked him to knees.

"They are?" he asked mesmerized by the beauty before him.

Merlin, while he liked the man well enough, did not appreciate the way he was staring at his sister, "I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself."

Lancelot scoffed, though he didn't miss the way Juliana's face changed at the mention of the prince, "I hardly think so."

But Merlin continued speaking as though Lancelot hadn't interrupted him, "In fact, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to talk to him right now."

"You know Arthur?" He asked, shocked.

Merlin chuckled, "Oh yes. Though, Juliana, Arthur likes you much better than I. Perhaps you should come with me to talk with him."

Juliana smiled slightly at the thought of seeing her prince, and nodded, "Alright, I'll come along."

As they were walking out Merlin turned to his sister, "Where is Arthur anyway?"

Juliana laughed, "Merlin you are his Manservant, you're supposed to know these things. He's giving a potential knight the test today."

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Once the siblings made it to the training field, they weren't able to speak to Arthur as he had just begun giving Grummond his final test for knighthood. So they had to wait till the test was over. Juliana and Merlin moved to stand with some other servants as Arthur began speaking.

"Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is it; the final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail and you are no one. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine. You face me. You're challenge to last one minute free combat. Grummond, Second son of Wessex." He drew his sword as one of the servants flips an hour glass. "Your time starts now."

Arthur drew his sword and nodded to a servant holding an hour glass off to the side. And with that the battle began, though it wasn't so much a fight as it was a miniature slaughter. Arthur took the man down in a matter on seconds, with practically only two moves. He grabbed the man's flag and held it for the crowd to see. The crowd began applauding him, but Arthur's gaze was solely fixed on Juliana as she grinned at him and clapped with the crowd.

He looked back down at the man he had just defeated, before turning to face some of the other knights, "Take him away." Then turned and walked out of the training field.

Merlin and Juliana moved to follow behind him as they walked through the lower town, heading back to the castle.

"Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?"

Juliana laughed, "Don't be too hard on the men, Arthur. You're very hard to defeat."

Her comment earned a small grin from Arthur.

"I think I might be able to help." Merlin commented, interrupting their moment, and earning a small glare from Arthur.

"You, Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline." Arthur chuckled at the thought of Merlin as a knight.

Merlin readily agreed with him, "No, no, no, of course I don't, but I do know someone who does."

"Yeah?" Arthur questioned surprised

Juliana jumped in, "Oh yes, He saved our lives yesterday."

Arthur turned to look at her in shock, "You were in danger? What happened? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, looking over her to make sure she wasn't injured.

Juliana waved his worries away, "I'm fine, Lancelot made sure I was safe."

Arthur frowned, "Lancelot, huh? Well that's great you two, I'm sure he's terrific, but you're forgetting the First Code of Camelot."

Merlin looked confused, "The what?" neither men noticed Juliana slip away from them as they continued talking.

"The first code, only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So, unless your friend is a nobleman…"

Merlin interrupted the prince quickly, "Oh, err, he, he is a nobleman."

"Is he?" Arthur asked slightly sarcastically. How lovely, first he saved Juliana's life, now he was a nobleman.

Merlin nodded affirmatively, "Absolutely."

Arthur sighed, "Very well, bring him to the training grounds tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility."

Merlin grinned, "Thank you, Arthur. You won't regret it."

"You wanna bet?" Arthur mumbled under his breath as he turned looking for Juliana, "Where is your sister?"

Merlin, also finally noticing she wasn't there began searching as well. Just as the boys were starting to get worried, Juliana turned back up, seeming to come out of no where.

"Juliana where were you?" Arthur questioned

Instead of answering Juliana asked him, "Do you have any money on you?"

"Why?"

Juliana sighed, "I want to buy some bread."

Arthur pulled out some coins and handed them to his healer, and she quickly turned on her heals and walked over to the bakers cart. She purchased some bread, but instead of heading back to the boys, Arthur and Merlin watched her walk over to a couple of children sitting alone. She squatted down and began talking to the eldest boy, before breaking the bread up and handing each child a piece of it. The children's eyes widened at the sight and quickly snatched it up as though it would be taken from them.

After a few moments Juliana stood to her feet and headed back over to Arthur and her brother. She smiled at the two as they began their trek back to the castle, "Thank you Arthur, I promise to pay you back."

Arthur shook his head, still in a bit of awe at her kindness, "No don't worry about the money. It was very kind of you to give those children food."

Juliana smiled back at him, "Thank you."

And not for the first time Arthur thought that Juliana had all of the makings of being an amazing queen. She was loving and sweet, she was soft-spoken and kind hearted, and the people of Camelot adored her. She even acted like a noblewomen, which was why most visiting dignitaries thought her to be a lady at first glance, even with the peasant garbs.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Merlin had left to go speak with Lancelot while Juliana offered to stay behind and collect Arthur's laundry. As she walked into the room and saw what a disaster it was, Juliana began cleaning the entire chambers. She had nothing better to do after all, Arthur was in a meeting with his father and Gaius didn't have any need for her.

Juliana began by collecting the articles of clothing littered across Arthur's room, and then she moved to clean off his table. She emptied his chamber pot and wiped down his table and dresser. She folded and hung up his clean clothes. Finally she began making his bed.

This wasn't the first time Juliana had been forced to clean Arthur's rooms for him. Many times in the year that she had known him Arthur had fired a manservant and required her to take over their duties until he could find a new one. Juliana suspected that sometimes he had fired them just so that she would clean his chamber. Arthur always claimed that she was the only person who cleaned them right.

Juliana had just finished making his bed when she heard the door open. Turning around, she saw that it was Arthur who had entered the chambers. He was staring at a stack of papers that he was carrying with a troubled look and didn't even notice she was there until she spoke up.

"Arthur, is everything alright?" Her voice startled him as he looked up to see her standing so close to his bed. The sight of it caused certain thoughts to come to mind about the two of them… in that bed.

"Juliana, what are you doing in here?" he asked as he placed the papers down on his desk.

She smiled at him, "Merlin wanted to go give the good news to his friend so I offered to finish his chores for him."

And that was when Arthur noticed how clean his chambers looked, everything was just the way he liked it. Arthur let out a content sigh and smiled, "I love it when you clean my chambers."

Juliana grinned at his comment, "I know. That is why I offered, you seemed stressed earlier and I wanted to make sure you came back to a clean and comfortable room."

Arthur walked closer to her and smiled down at her, "What would I do without you?"

Juliana chuckled, "I'm sure you'd just be a absolutely complete mess." She said jokingly

But Arthur's face was far more serious, "Yes I probably would be." He whispered as he grabbed her hand softly.

Juliana hadn't realized how close they were until Arthur reached out and brushed a loose piece of hair back from her face. Their eye met and Juliana felt fluttering at the bottom of her stomach. She let her eyes fall shut as she felt his warm breath fan against her face, then his lips were on hers and its better than everything she imagined it to be.

Arthur's mouth moved slowly over hers at first, slightly teasing and instantly she craved more. Juliana moved ever closer, as she slid one arm around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair as he increased the pressure of his lips against hers. Arthur moved his hand to rest on the small of her back and she opened her mouth beneath his, savoring the moment as he depend the kiss.

Juliana's free hand slid across his chest to rest above his heartbeat before fisting the material of his tunic, as she basked in the feeling of him and every other thought slipped from her mind. She had been craving this moment for a long time.

Juliana's hands began to creep down to the bottom of his shirt as their mouths continued to move together. She gripped the edges of his tunic and began pulling it up and over his head, separating their lips for a moment, before they reattached immediately.

Juliana tossed the shirt to the floor as Arthur began moving them closer to the bed. He was just about to lay her down onto the bed when they heard knocking on the door. Arthur removed his mouth from hers and let out a groan of annoyance but did not pull away, "Yes?"

It was a guard, "Prince Arthur, your father has requested your presence in his chambers immediately."

Arthur sighed, "Alright, thank you."

The two stared at one another for a moment and just when Arthur was about to say something Juliana interrupted him, not wanting to hear the rejection that she was sure was to come, "Your father wants you, you better go."

Arthur sighed but nodded all the same, he leaned forward and placed one more kiss on her lips before the two pulled away from one another. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on, then turned and walked out of the room. Once the door was shut behind him, Juliana dropped to the bed and tried to comprehend what had just happened. One this as for sure, Juliana was completely in love with the Prince of Camelot.

Hey yall, Don't forget to Review. and if you want to see the outfits for this Chapter go to my Pinterest: April Fillingim.


	7. Chapter 7: Lancelot part two

**Chapter 7: Lancelot, part two**

By the time Arthur had returned to his chambers Juliana was long gone, much to the prince's displeasure. They didn't see one another again until two days later while she was tending to the injured people from Willowdale. She and Arthur had caught eye briefly before going back about their business.

Their next encounter was during Lancelot's test. Lancelot had requested her presence as a sort of lucky charm. Merlin confided in her that the future knight had developed a bit of feelings toward her, and Juliana felt very guilty about that especially after seeing the way Gwen, Morgana's serving girl, was looking after the man.

The siblings were standing off to the side of the arena with Gwen as they watched the two men size each other up.

"Well, here we are your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria, your time starts now." The two men put on their helmets and squared off.

This fight was much more intense than the one a few days before, and Gwen was clinging to Merlin as she watched the fight worriedly. Juliana couldn't take her eyes off the two, it was impossible to see who would win.

Suddenly, Arthur punched Lancelot causing him to fall back and his helmet was kicked off. Arthur put his sword in the ground, took off his own helmet and moved to take Lancelot's flag, "Shame."

But quickly Lancelot jumped to his feet and knocked Arthur off balance before putting him at sward point, "Do you submit, Sire?"

Arthur motioned his hand over and a couple of Guards came over to retrain Lancelot, "On your knees!" he ground out and the guards forced him to his knees. Arthur grabbed his sword and pointed it at Lancelot's chest.

Juliana let out a soft gasp at the sight, catching Arthur's attention and causing him to turn and look at her. Arthur turned back to Lancelot and removed his sword, "Congratulations, you passed your test, Sir Lancelot."

The prince's words caused a round of cheers from everyone in attendance and Arthur turned back to look at Juliana. She was giving his a sweet smile and nodded her head in respect.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot." Uther appointed him proudly and the entire hall began to applaud the new knight.

The ceremony for Sir Lancelot was wonderful and everyone seemed to be enjoying the festivities. Juliana was standing off to the side with the Lady Morgana and Gwen.

"Who is this man? He seemed to have come out of nowhere." Morgana remarked, impressed.

Gwen smiled as she looked over to the new knight, "I know, it's been a bit of a surprise to all of us."

Juliana smiled, "Merlin and I found him out in the woods a few days prior, and he saved out lives."

"Hmm, he's rather handsome isn't he?" Morgana commented nonchalantly, causing a blush to rise to Gwen's cheeks and the girls began to giggle.

On the other side of the Hall Arthur and Lancelot sat together drinking. Arthur was staring over at Juliana as she conversed with Morgana and Gwen, "Tell me Lancelot," catching the knights attention, "Do you think her, beautiful?"

Lancelot turned and looked just in time to see Juliana throw her head back and laugh at Morgana's teasing of Gwen, "Yes sire, I do."

"Hmm." Was all Arthur replied. The fact that Lancelot found her attractive put him in a bad mood. Lancelot was only a knight, he could ask to court her and marry her someday, but Arthur was a prince he could never be with a commoner.

Juliana turned to see the two men staring at the group of girls at the same time Merlin walked over to them and Morgana was called away by Uther.

"You know, I think our Sir Lancelot has eyes for you." Merlin commented to the two girls, keeping it vague who he was talking to.

Just like the siblings knew she would, Gwen took the bait, "Don't be silly."

Merlin laughed, "What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?"

Gwen sighed, "He's not really my type." Though to siblings knew she was lying.

Juliana laughed, "Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you."

Gwen laughed with her, "You're probably right."

Merlin grabbed another drink from a passing servant and replaced it with an empty cup, "So come on you two, just for the sake of argument. If you had to, Arthur or Lancelot."

Juliana answered quietly, "Arthur." Just as Gwen laughed, "But I don't have to and I never will."

Merlin pouted at Gwen, "You are no fun."

Their conversation was interrupted by Arthur pounding on the table, "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot."

The crowd began to applaud as Arthur and Lancelot toasted. Juliana sighed, Arthur was getting wasted and it was going to be her job to make sure he got to his rooms safely. Terrific.

As the festivities were beginning to come to an end, Juliana noticed Uther motioning her over to Arthur, and she took that as her sign to begin leading him to his rooms.

She stood to her feet and made her way over to the drunk prince, "Arthur come on it's time for bed."

The other knights in attendance started chuckling at the love struck look on their prince's face as he looked at the girl, "I'll go, but only if you come with me, lovely." He slurred

His words caused the knight to laugh loudly and a blush arose to her cheeks, but Juliana ignored it in favor of getting Arthur to his feet, "Come along, my Lord. You have a busy day a head of you tomorrow."

Arthur moaned and groaned as she led him from the hall but otherwise followed along easily enough. King Uther had learned a while back that when the Prince drank too much, Lady Juliana was the only one who could get him to bed without him giving her any trouble.

Once they made it to his chambers, Juliana led Arthur inside and brought him over to sit on the side of his bed as she left to retrieve his knight clothes, "Do you think you will be able to dress yourself or should I get a servant to help you?" she questioned

Arthur grinned up at her dopily, "Wouldn't you like the honor of undressing me, Juliana? I'd much prefer you to any servant."

Juliana was used to these types of remarks when he was drunk and simply brushed it off with a laugh, "Come now Arthur, I will leave you to sleep in these clothes, you know I will."

Arthur sighed before taking the clothes and moving behind his screen. While he was changing, Juliana began turning down the bed for him.

Once he came out Juliana helped him into bed and covered him up. She was about to turn and leave the room when he called her back.

"Juliana,"

She walked back to the side of the bed, "Yes sire?"

"Call me Arthur." He requested softly, his eyes only opened about halfway

Juliana chuckled, "Yes Arthur?"

"I don't regret it."

His words confused her, "You don't regret what, My L- Arthur?"

He smirked a bit, "I like it when you call me that, 'my Arthur'"

She smiled lovingly at him.

"I don't regret kissing you. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time. I'm glad it finally happened. And you know what else?" he half whispered

"What else, Arthur?"

"It was the best first kiss, wasn't it?"

She smiled, "Yes it was the best first kiss. Get some rest Arthur; I'll see you in the morning."

"Promise? No more avoiding me?"

"I promise. Goodnight Arthur." She leaned over and placed a kiss upon his forehead.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

With all the excitement going on the next day Juliana didn't get a chance to keep her promise. From Lancelot being ousted as an imposter and being thrown in the dungeons to the creature attacking the kingdom, Arthur hadn't had any free time.

Juliana finally got to see him when the men had gotten back from attacking the beast and she was called in to check on Arthur. Juliana was checking him over while he and Uther talked.

"You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today." Uther commended his son proudly.

Arthur winced as she touched a tender spot, "All I know is it's still out there."

"Let's not wait for it; the kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now." Uther demanded urgently only to be interrupted by Gaius.

"Sire if I may." He stepped forward

"Gaius?"

"I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin."

Uther looked confused as did many others in the room, "Griffin? What's in a name?"

A griffin? What's in a name?

"The griffin is a creature of magic." Gaius informed them and Juliana let out a soft moan at the mention of magic to Uther.

Uther scoffed, "I don't have time for this, physician."

But Gaius continued, "It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic."

"You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today."

Arthur spoke up then, "I'm not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he says."

"What truth?" Uther was starting to get fed up with the conversation

"The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it."

Juliana spoke up softly, "Sire,"

Uther turned to her and motioned for her to continue.

"This creature attacked my brother and I as well several days ago and Lancelot came to our rescue. When he attacked the monster with his sword, the sword shattered upon impact. I fear that Gaius and Prince Arthur are both correct, simple weapons are useless against the creature."

Uther paused to think on what she said but end the end shook his head in disagreement, "Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once; the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?"

Arthur sighed, if his father would not listen to the three of them, then he would listen to one, "An hour. Maybe two."

"Good. We finish this tonight."

Uther left the room with his entourage following behind. Arthur and Juliana were the only two remaining. He turned to stared at Juliana, "I want you to get somewhere safe until this is over."

Juliana began to shake her head and opened her mouth to deny her request, but Arthur cut her off once again, "Please I would be able to fight easier knowing you were somewhere safe.

Juliana sighed and placed the palm of her hand against his cheek, "I wish I could follow this request of yours, but we both know I cannot. There will be people injured during this and I cannot run and hide when I can be of use."

Arthur frowned, "I knew you were going to say that. You're too good for us mere humans, my guardian angel."

Juliana chuckled at his small pout, "Come along, we must get you prepared for battle."

Juliana pulled Arthur out of the room and to the armory.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

The battle against the Griffin had been won with next to no casualties and Juliana was with Gaius tending to the wounded. When the men had returned, Juliana had run directly for Arthur and began tending to the wounds he had been dealt, though small they were.

But he had eventually had to go to his father to inform him of the battle, leaving her to tend to the other wounded men.

After all was said and done, Merlin was quite disappointed that his friend had left so Juliana had offered to bring Arthur his dinner.

She knocked on the door and was given leave to enter. Juliana entered and tried to shut the door with her hip, her hands being full at the moment, then placed the tray the table before looking over to Arthur. She knew that he was also disappointed that Lancelot had not stay. Once he had gotten over his initial dislike of the man, they had really bonded.

Arthur didn't seem to even notice there was in his room so she called out to him, "Arthur, I brought your dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

Arthur looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled, "Thank you, Juliana. Where is your brother? Doesn't this fall under his job?"

Juliana chuckled softly, "He was a bit sad, seeing his friend leave, so I offered to do this last chore for him." She informed the prince as she began walking around and picking up his clothing off the floor, "Didn't I just clean this chamber yesterday?"

Arthur chuckled but there wasn't any real mirth behind his laugh, and Juliana noticed, "Arthur? Are you alright?"

He sighed, "It's just, he risked his life for mine, and he proved his worth. Why did he leave?"

Juliana sat down beside him, "Perhaps he did not feel worthy, after his lie. Lancelot was truly a man of honor, he reminded me a bit of you actually, and for him to profit from the lie he told… well, would you have accepted?"

Arthur smiled slightly at her, "No I suppose I wouldn't have. Thank you Juliana, for putting it into perspective for me."

"You're welcome Arthur. Now please come eat before the food gets too cold."

He leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips, before she pulled him over to the table and forced him into the seat and moving to sit across from him. They began having a lively conversation, neither noticing the man listening from the slightly ajar door.

Uther had come up to his son's chambers in an attempt to make amends for their argument about Lancelot when he heard voices coming from inside. He had peeked through the crack and seen Arthur and Juliana sitting on his bed as she comforted him about the boy leaving. Uther had heard her words and watched as she brought his son out of his glum, he watched the kiss they shared and then watched as she forced him to sit down to eat. Now they were laughing with each other and Arthur was sharing bit of his food with the girl.

Uther straightened up and sighed and he turned to walk back to his own chambers. The relationship his boy had with the young girl reminded him so much of his own relationship with Arthur's mother. Juliana was a very wise girl and she would have made a just and good queen had she been born a noble. Uther could also see how much the two cared for each other. He had decided that he would let Arthur have his little tryst with the girl and when it was time for his son to find a wife, he would expect the two to act with decorum and let go with dignity.

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to get this posted. i hope you enjoyed it. leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. Juliana's outfits can be found on my pinterest page: April Fillingim


	8. Chapter 8: The Gates of Avalon

**Chapter 8: The Gates of Avalon**

It had been two weeks since Lancelot left Camelot and since then Morgana had fallen ill with an unidentified brain disease. Gaius had been unable to cure her and she hadn't long to live when a mysterious healer, Edwin, came to the castle claiming that he had a 'remedy to cure all ills' and could helps her.

After healing Morgana Edwin tricked Uther into retiring Gaius and instating Edwin as the new court physician. Gaius secretly got court archivist Geoffrey to give him access to the sealed records of Uther's purge of magic, proving Edwin's parents were executed as sorcerers.

Edwin threatened to expose Merlin and Juliana if Gaius told Uther, leaving Gaius with an impossible choice. After consulting with the Great Dragon, Gaius decided to step down and leave Camelot (calling the siblings the 'children he never had'). Edwin used another beetle to condemn Uther to an agonizing death. Gaius returns at the last minute to save them all, but Merlin is the one who ends up saving the day.

As far as Arthur and Juliana, things had never been better. The two had finally admitted to their feeling for each other, well they had admitted them to themselves not each other.

At that moment Juliana was delivering some of Arthur's laundry to his room while her brother was getting everything prepared for their hunt they would be going on later.

Juliana entered the room to see Arthur walking around shirtless. He was digging through his cupboard and drawers, searching for something.

"Are you looking for this?" Juliana questioned, startling the prince. When he turned around, she was standing there holding his favorite hunting shirt and a basket full of laundry sitting on the table beside her.

Arthur gave a sigh of relief, "Yes, thank you." But when he moved to grab the shirt from him, Juliana pulled it back.

"Uh huh, what will you give me for it?" She asked teasingly, smirking at him.

Arthur looked shocked at her audacity before grinning back at her, "I'll show you just what I'll give you." He announced before running up to her.

Juliana let out a shriek before running away from him. Arthur chased her around his room until she made the mistake of trying to crawl across the unmade bed and getting tangled up in the sheets. Arthur used that to his advantage, jumping atop her and wrestling the shirt out of her grip.

He finally manages to get it out of her grip and smirks victoriously down at her, while Juliana is giggling helplessly beneath them; and then they noticed their position. Neither was sure how to proceed from that point, so they stayed in that spot just staring at one another.

Suddenly Juliana lurched forward and crashed her lips to Arthur's.

Arthur was shocked for a second but recovered quickly and began kissing her back. He leaned forward and brought them back down onto the bed, placing his arms on either side of Juliana effetely trapping her. His tongue began tracing the edge of her lips begging for entrance, and Juliana was more than happy to allow.

Juliana moaned into his mouth and Arthur was completely lost in the moment.

He moved one hand and began running it down her side, resting it against her hip while the other moved up to tangle in her hair, angling her head to allow him to deepen the kiss. Juliana responded instantly, her tongue battling with his.

Juliana placed her hands against his bare chest, then moved them upward to his shoulders, pulling him even closer, not an inch of space between the two. She wrapped her legs around his hips, causing her skirts to shift, showing off her legs.

Arthur removed his mouth from hers, down to her throat and began kissing and sucking at her pulse point, at the same time, his hand shifted from her hip, reached down and grabbed the edges of her skirt and began pulling them up, exposing her thigh.

Juliana sighed dreamily, "Arthur." And he moaned back in reply. This was it, Juliana was going to give herself to him and she was completely okay with that. She loved him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Sire, it is time for the hunt." It was her brother.

The two pulled apart quickly and stared at one another, not saying a word.

"Sire?" Merlin called again

Arthur moved to get off of her and they both sat up as he answered, "Yes Merlin I hear you, and I'll be right out."

They could hear his footsteps and he walked away from the door, and Juliana flopped back down with a huff.

Arthur chuckled as he stood from the bed and pulled his shirt on, "Come on we best be going. Don't want your brother to come back up her and try to fight me for your honor, do we?"

Juliana laughed and stood to her feet as well, "I don't know that might be a hilarious fight to watch; my brother trying fight."

The two laughed together at the image that brought to mind on their way out the door.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Juliana stood to the side, out of the way as Arthur lined up his kill. She had been on enough hunting trips by now to know how to be quiet, and stay out of the action, she was just here incase Arthur got hurt.

He was just about to take the shot when Merlin came up and ran into him, causing the prince to stumble.

"What is it?" Merlin asked turning around and accidentally hitting Arthur in the face with the dead rabbits her brother was carrying around. Juliana had to stifle her laughter at the look he was giving her brother.

"You really are a total buffoon aren't you, Merlin? How is it you're sister got all the smarts and you got nothing?" Arthur asked angrily as he glared at the poor manservant.

"I was just asking…" Merlin tried to defend himself

"Who? Me or the deer? We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind." The prince lectured and Juliana was fighting back her laughter at the two.

Merlin smirked, "So you're able to get by on two out of three then?" and that was when Juliana lost it and began laughing uncontrollably causing the two boys to stare at her.

"And just what is so funny?" Arthur questioned her, fighting back his own smirk

Juliana pointed at them, "The two of you. You fight like a pair of brother rather than a master and servant."

Merlin and Arthur broth opened their mouths to deny her statement, but were interrupted by a woman's scream."

The three stared a look, before Arthur grabbed his sword and went running, Juliana and Merlin following right behind him.

As they neared closer the group of three could hear a struggled happening up ahead. Once they arrived they found bandits attacking and older man and young woman,

The old man was laying on the ground with a bandit standing over him, sword drawn and ready to run him through, while the woman in a hooded cloak was struggling to get away from the other three men.

Juliana grabbed Arthur's crossbow, lined up the shot and hit the bandit that was holding the sword at the old man. Meanwhile, Arthur is fighting off the other three bandits with his sword. The old man got up and walked over to comfort the young woman, holding her close to him.

" _Forbaernen firgenholt."_ Merlin muttered a spell and a large tree branch fell atop a bandit that was trying to attack Arthur from behind, while Arthur killed one of the other bandits; the last one running off.

"And let that be a lesson to you!" Merlin yelled at the retreating bandit and Juliana whacked him upside the head.

"Idiot." She muttered walking over to Arthur and handing him the crossbow back; he turned and began looking her over, "You're alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked her, and Juliana shook her head.

But the young woman they rescued must have thought he was speaking to her, because she turned around and removed her hood, "No… thanks to you. I'm Sophia, and this is my father."

Arthur and Juliana looked at each other before he stepped forward and introduced himself, "Arthur Pendragon, at your service."

As soon as Arthur kissed the woman's hand it was as though he became utterly fascinated with her, completely forgetting about the young woman standing behind him. They took the two back to Camelot, and brought them to stand before Uther.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Merlin and Juliana followed Arthur back to his chambers from the throne room.

Aulfric and his daughter Sophia were now staying in the castle for a while. Juliana hadn't been blind to the way Arthur had stared at Sophia, or the fact that he had turned on the charm around her; it hurt Juliana's heart to watch it.

She thought her and Arthur had something between them. Juliana was ready to give herself to him this morning and now he had completely forgotten about her in favor of some princess. Juliana had though Arthur had the same feeling towards her as she did for him; he had risked his life for hers, and she thought she had seen some jealousy with regards to Lancelot. But it all must have just been her imagination.

Not that it mattered anyway, Arthur was a prince, destined to rule Camelot someday and he would have ended up married to someone like Sophia anyway. She was royal, rich, and beautiful.

"Make sure you put her in a decent room." Arthur commanded as he removed his gloves.

Merlin gave his big sister a sympathetic frown as he sat down Arthur's meal, "Alright, sire." He turned and grabbed his sister by the arm and tugged her out of the room gently.

Once they were out in the hall, Merlin looked over at her sad face, "I'm sorry, Juliana."

She shrugged and gave him a half smile, "It's alright, I always knew it wouldn't last."

Merlin watched her turn and walk off, and let out a sad sigh, his poor sister.

Morgana had come knocking on Juliana's door later that night after finding out about Sophia, where she let Juliana cry onto her shoulder as she comforted her.

"I, though, he, loved, me, too." Juliana said between cries

Morgana held her tightly, "I know, we all thought that. I'm so sorry sweetie, Arthur's a prat. You don't need him; you can have your pick of any man in Camelot, goodness any man in the realm."

Juliana shook her head and sniffled, "But they're not Arthur."

Morgana nodded sympathetically and continued to console her best friend, all the while thinking of ways to get back at Arthur for hurting Juliana and trying to find a way to keep Sophia from him.

Morgana decided to confide in the girl, Listen we need to be watchful of Sophia and her father. I fear they are here to harm Arthur."

Juliana sat up, "What do you mean?"

Morgana took a breath, "You're going to think I'm crazy. I had another one of my dreams, I saw Arthur lying under water, drowning, and there was a woman standing over him, watching him die. It was Sophia in my dream. I had this dream before she came here."

Juliana did not think she was crazy, "I believe you, but if what you saw is true then you are correct. We need to be watchful of them."

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

The next morning Merlin was in Arthur's chambers making his bed while Arthur was getting dressed for the day.

Merlin had never been so angry at a person in all his life, as he was at the prince for hurting his sister. Morgana had come to him earlier that day and told him that Juliana had cried herself to sleep that night.

Arthur stepped out from behind the changing screen and watched Merlin straighten his sheets. He wasn't sure what had caused his manservant's bad attitude, but decided to shrug it off, "I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around."

Merlin stiffly nodded his head without turning around, "Where do I come into this?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm supposed to be on a patrol with the guard and my father this morning. So, I need you to cover for me."

Merlin frowned, "What, and lie to the King? No. No way. No, he'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes." How dare he request such a thing from him after the way he was treating Juliana.

"Merlin, I need you to do this for me." Arthur sighed

Merlin was getting a bit hysterical, "I am a terrible liar. I start sweating, my…my vision blurs, my…my brain stops working."

The prince chuckled, "Well, no change there, then. Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances."

The servant gritted his teeth in anger, "You like her, then?"

Arthur knew Merlin was starting to cave, "Yeah. What's not to like? I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the King, but ...you'd be a friend for life if you did."

Merlin sighed sadly, his poor sister, "Go on, then, you don't want to keep her waiting."

"Thanks, Merlin. I won't forget it." Arthur said happily before departing.

"Neither will Juliana." Merlin mumbled to herself. Oh well, it was for the best. His big sister could do much better than Arthur. Perhaps someone like Lancelot instead.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

"Merlin! What happened?" He heard his big sister come up and quickly ducked his head so he wouldn't get pelted with tomatoes

The town's people left to gather more ammo and Merlin used the opportunity to speak with his sister, "Uther put me in the stocks."

She looked shocked, "But why? What did you do to warrant this?"

So Merlin explained the day's events, from Arthur requesting him to lie, to Uther ordering him to the stocks.

In the entire year she had known him, Juliana had never been as angry at the prince as she was right then. How dare he let her baby brother get put in the stocks, just so he could shirk his duties and spend time with that girl! Prince Arthur was nothing more than a spoiled, conceited brat!

Juliana bent down to her brother's level and asked, "Don't worry, I'll go speak to the king and try to get you out of here."

Merlin shook his head, "No don't worry about it, my time here is almost over. Bedside's, I'm his servant I have to do as he tells me."

Juliana sighed, but nodded all the same. One thing was for sure, she would never forgive Arthur for this.

"Listen, I wanted to talk with you about Sophia."

Merlin looked up at her confused, "What about her?"

Juliana leaned forward and began whispering in his ear, "Morgana had a dream about her… before she and her father came to Camelot."

"Oh?"

She nodded, "She dreamed that Sophia was drowning Arthur." Her breath hitching at the last moment; no matter how much of an ass he was being, she still lived him and Juliana did not want him to die.

Merlin nodded his head, thinking, "Don't worry, we'll start looking into it once I'm released."

Juliana nodded, "I'll be waiting at Gaius' for you."

 **Hey everyone, Hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Don't forget to review, and if you want to see Juliana's outfits for this chapter visit my Pinterest: April Fillingim.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gates of Avalon part two

**Chapter 9: The Gates of Avalon, part two**

Later that afternoon, Merlin was finally released and arrived home, covered in rotten food. Gaius and Juliana were standing at the potions table mixing ingredients together.

"Have you been playing with your food again?" the physician asked, amused before pointing to the already filled bath tub. Juliana had informed him of where Merlin was spending his day.

Merlin groaned, "It was all Arthur's fault. He's the one that made me lie to the king and that got my thrown into the stocks."

Gaius gave a look of concern, "And he did this to spend time with the girl from the forest correct?"

Merlin nodded, "He wanted to take her out for the day," he said as he began picking bits of food from his hair, "He is besotted."

Gaius looked shocked, "But they've only just met."

Merlin gave a sad sigh as he looked at his sister's tense back, she still hadn't turned around to face them, "I know. I guess it must have been love at first sight."

Gaius was also looking over at his niece, "Yes…I suppose it must be."

Juliana couldn't take it anymore; she didn't want to hear another word about Arthur and that girl. She quickly dropped the ingredients she was working with, "It's getting late, if you two will excuse me, I' think I'll be heading home."

Merlin looked over at her, "I thought you were staying for dinner." But she had already walked out the door.

Juliana made it all the way home before collapsing into tears.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Merlin had ended up back in the stocks the next day, for once again lying to the king so Arthur could spend time with Sophia, and Juliana had all but locked herself in her home. She had cried too much to allow people to see her. Everyone simply thought she was ill, but the ones that were close with her knew the truth, she was heartbroken. Even Uther knew why she had locked herself away, and he felt such pity for the girl.

She didn't see another living soul until Merlin came by later that night to share with her what he had learned about Sophia and her father. Apparently they were called Sidhe and they were masters of enchantments, and Merlin and Gaius believed that Sophia had enchanted Arthur, which lined up perfectly with Morgana's dream.

So Juliana had agreed to come out of hiding to try and save Arthur, but she wasn't going to just forgive him when it was all over. He was going to have to work for her forgiveness.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

It was the next day and Juliana was standing in the council room next to Morgana and Uther while Arthur stood before the king and Aulfric and Sophia behind him.

Arthur began speaking, "I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance." Juliana watched from the corner of her eye as Merlin entered the council chamber. "It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close."

"Not too close, I hope." Uther commented in a teasing tone but shot a sly worried look at Juliana, who seemed to be holding up very well.

Arthur frowned at his father's jest, "We're in love." Uther and Morgana exchanged a look of concern, "Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry."

Merlin and Morgana both looked to Juliana, but she stood there regally, back straight and not showing an ounce of emotion on her face.

Uther looked startled at first, and then began to laugh, "I assume you're joking."

"No. I'm going to marry her." The prince replied resolutely

Uther frowned, "But you only met two days ago."

"We're in love." He declared and Juliana though she could hear he heart break into a million pieces at his declaration, oh how she had waited to hear that sentiment from his lips, and now it wasn't even directed to her.

"In love? We had no idea that you were such a romantic." Uther said sarcastically before turning to Morgana, "had we, Morgana?"

Morgana was glaring at the three of them, "No, he's full of surprises."

Arthur was starting to get restless, "I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it."

"I thought you'd come to ask my permission?"

Arthur replied, "Out of courtesy, nothing more." He then turned back, took Sophia's hand and began to lead her toward the door

"Guards, door." Uther motioned for the door to be blocked, stopping the three from leaving. He stood to his feet, "You've forgotten whose court you're standing in."

"You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will." Arthur said defiantly

Uther ignored his son in favor of speaking to the guards, "Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mòr…"

The guards stepped forward.

Arthur looked at them frantic, "What are you doing?"

"…and inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning." The king finished

"You can't do this." The prince denied

Uther was getting fed up with his son's attitude; he raised his voice, "Yes! I can! And unless you show me some respect I will!"

Arthur reluctantly bowed his head submissively

Uther sat back down, "Release them. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can." No one seemed to notice the king's subtle glance at the young peasant girl who he knew was in love with his son. This situation was no doubt hurting her immensely.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

After the meeting with the king Merlin suggested that Juliana go try and get through to Arthur. If anyone could break the enchantment, it would be her. Meanwhile, Merlin and Gaius were looking for a magical way to save Arthur is Juliana's attempt didn't work.

She entered the prince's chambers to see him packing, "Where are you going?"

Arthur turned to look up at her, this was the first time they had spoken since Sophia arrived, "Juliana, what are you doing in here? Get out." He said, and then went back to packing.

She let out a sigh, "You're leaving with her, aren't you? I know the king behaved harshly…"

"I don't need your sympathy." He interrupted her

Juliana frowned, "Good, because you don't have it. I think Uther had a point. You are behaving irresponsibly, and rashly."

Arthur looked at her in shock for a minute, "I order you to get out!" he said angrily.

Juliana tried again more softly, "I know you think you're in love with her."

Arthur turned to fully face her then, "Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?"

"I'm your friend, a few days ago I though that I might be something more, especially when you had me pinned to your bed not three days ago. Do you remember that? This girl you think you love, she's cast a spell on you Arthur; you're enchanted. Why else would you want to marry her after knowing her only two days? How else could you have forgotten what we shared so quickly?"

For a minute it looked like the real Arthur was starting to shine through. He took a step towards her and reached out as thought to grab her hand, but just before he did Aulfric and Sophia entered the room.

"I told you people would try to keep us apart." Sophia murmured, her staff clicking against the floor.

Arthur nodded stiffly, "I know, I won't let that happen."

Juliana reached out and grabbed his arm, "Don't listen to her, she's trying to control you, Arthur."

Sophia was glaring down at Juliana, "We can elope together, get away from these people."

Juliana tightened her grip on Arthur, "They're planning on sacrificing you, please, listen to me."

Sophia intervened, "Don't listen to her, Arthur. She's just jealous of the love we share. Let us leave, tonight."

Juliana shook her head and looked up at Arthur, "She's going to kill you. Sophia plans on sacrificing you to buy an immortal life. If you go with her you'll die, Arthur!"

Arthur's head was buzzing, he was so confused, "I-it doesn't make sense, we're in love."

Juliana shook her head, "No Arthur, We're in love. I love you, and I know you love me too." She pulled his face down to hers and pressed their lips together. This kiss wasn't like any of the others they had shared. All their other kisses were sweet and they took their time, but time was something Juliana didn't have at the moment. This kiss was more demanding and rough.

When they pulled away, Arthur's gaze was clear and he was smiling down at her, "Juliana." He reached forward and stroked her cheek.

"Enough of this." Auflric growled behind them and they turned to look at the father daughter duo. When they did, Juliana was knocked out by a bold of blue electricity, the last thing she heard was Arthur calling out for her before she passed out.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Gaius had come and found her later, explaining that after they knocked her out, they had done the same to Arthur before transporting him to the lake, where Merlin had followed and was saving the prince as they spoke.

Merlin had, indeed, saved Arthur and brought him back in once piece. He was now resting in his bed while the three of them waited for him to awake.

Merlin and Gaius were sitting at his bedside while Juliana had gone to inform the king that he would be missing patrol on account of going hunting.

Arthur began to awake, "Arthur?" Merlin asked as he saw the prince begin to move

He woke up a bit disoriented, "What happened? Where am I?"

Merlin looked at him worriedly, "Can you remember anything?"

"Oh! Oh my head! There was a girl. Sophia, she...I asked my father something about her, I asked him..." Arthur sat up suddenly, "What was I thinking?"

Merlin chuckled, "Well we did wonder. Especially when you eloped with her last night."

Arthur was shocked, "I did what?"

Gaius nodded, "Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot."

"I don't recall any of this." The poor prince looked so confused

"Must've been some blow." Gaius commented nonchalantly

"What blow?" Arthur asked nervously

Merlin tried to feign nervousness, "Well…er…when I caught up with you, I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason. So I had to make you."

Arthur looked shocked, "You managed to knock me out?"

Merlin grinned slightly, "Yep. With a lump of wood."

Gaius tried to help Merlin by telling the prince, "He only did it to bring you back safely."

Arthur pointed menacingly at Merlin, "No one…can know about this," Then pointed at Gaius, "Any of it. Is that understood?"

Merlin and Gaius look at each other and then nod. Arthur falls back on his pillows.

"There is one other person who knows what happened." Merlin confessed, "Juliana knows the whole story."

They watched as Arthur blanched at the mention of Juliana. He hadn't even thought of that. She knew everything. How could he explain what had gotten into him when he didn't even know himself? She must hate him now.

Just then Juliana returned to the room and gave the prince at slight smile at seeing him awake before turning to her brother, "It's all taken care of, I told the king that Arthur had gone hunting because you forgot to tell him about patrols. So, um, you're due back in the stocks."

Merlin had been smiling and nodding along with her up until that bit when he let out a cry of indignation and marched huffily out the door, with Gaius following behind him; leaving Arthur and Juliana alone together.

She walked over and sat in the chair beside his bed, the two not saying a word for a long time.

Finally Arthur spoke up, "I am sorry Juliana, I honestly have no clue as to what compelled me to behave that way. I have no feeling towards Sophia whatsoever."

Juliana nodded her head, "You have nothing to be sorry for, my lord."

Arthur frowned, "Please forgive me, yell at me, scream and cry. Throw things if you must. But don't shut me out."

Juliana smiled and shook her head, she took a breath and spoke, "I am thinking of taking some time off and going to stay with my mother for a while."

Arthur looked horrified at the notion, "But why?!"

"Arthur we are together every day. I thought we cared for each other, but it seemed so easy for you to cast me aside. I have to wonder if our feelings are true or if it has simply come from being in each other's presence daily. I think some time apart will do us good."

Arthur began to pout, "I don't want you to go."

She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, "I know but I think it will be good for us. Perhaps if you don't fall in love with anymore girls while I'm gone, we can try again when I get back."

Arthur leaned into her hand, "How long?"

"Just a month." She promised, "It'll go by before you know it."

Arthur sighed but nodded in agreement

Juliana smiled, "Thank you Arthur, "She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I have to go pack and tell everyone goodbye, I'll leave tomorrow."

And then she left the room. Arthur hadn't said anything, but when Juliana had touched his cheek it had brought a flashback from last night to him.

 _Juliana shook her head, "No Arthur, We're in love. I love you, and I know you love me too." She pulled his face down to hers and pressed their lips together. When they pulled away, Arthur's gaze was clear and he was smiling down at her, "Juliana." He reached forward and stroked her cheek._

And now Arthur was determined to tell her exactly how he felt when she got back. He was going to tell Juliana that he loved her too.

 **Sorry it took so long to update. Review please and let me know what you thought. Outfits are on my Pinterest: April Fillingim.**


	10. Chapter 10:The Moment of Truth

**Chapter 10: The Moment of Truth**

Juliana had been back at home for three weeks now. She loved her village and being with her mother, but Juliana also missed Merlin and her friends in Camelot, and she missed Arthur.

Since she had returned to Ealdor, Juliana had been keeping busy by helping her mother with taking care of the house, and when she wasn't doing that, Juliana was helping care for the injured and sick people of the village.

This particular morning Juliana woke up before Hunith and got dressed for the day before walking to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her mother. Once breakfast was made, Juliana went to wake her mother.

Hunith roused from her sleep and smiled at her eldest child, "Good morning, my dear."

Juliana returned the smile, "Good morning mother. I've already made breakfast for you. It's waiting in the kitchen. I have to go make my rounds, but I will see you in a few hours." She leaned down and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before departing.

Juliana was in Matthew's home tending to his wife, who had a deep gash on her leg that, had Juliana not been there, would have probably gotten infected.

"How does it feel?" Juliana asked as she began removing the bandages

Marry smiled at the young woman, "Oh it feels much better today."

Juliana agreed, it seemed to look as though it was healing perfectly. The two women chatted nonsensically as Juliana redressed the injury. Once she had finished, the ladies said their farewells, and Juliana continued making her rounds.

One of her patients was a young, newly married woman, barely older than herself, and she was pregnant with her first child. Of course with this child being the couples first they were also very nervous. The young woman was nearing the end of her pregnancy and they called for Juliana nearly everyday, afraid that something was wrong, or that the baby was coming.

Juliana loved going to see the woman, and couldn't wait to help her deliver her beautiful baby into the world, but at the same time, every time she saw the woman Juliana couldn't stop thinking about her future and having children of her own. That would once again circle her thoughts back to Arthur and what their children would look like, not that they would ever have children together. But, it still made her think.

She had just finished her last stop of the day when they came; she was walking through the village square as some bandits arrived. Men began hopping off their horse and started searching through people's homes.

"Search the place!" The leader yelled, "Find him!"

Juliana was confused; the village people didn't seem at all shocked that these men were here. How many times had this man stolen their food supply? She saw her mother standing on the other side of the square, the bandits between them, so there was no way to race to her. They had to simply wait for the men to finish searching. They finally found Matthew and pulled him into the square.

One of the bandits handed their leader a couple of bags of food, "It's harvest time, what is this? Where's the rest of it?"

"I only kept back what we need to survive!" Matthew countered

"Survive?" The Bandit leader asked rhetorically, "I'll be back in one week, Farmer. I want the rest of it."

Suddenly, Hunith shot forward, "You cannot take our food! Our children will starve! I won't let you do this!" She cried as she tried to grab the food from him. "You're not taking any of it!"

Juliana ran forward, "Mother, no!"

She reached them just in time to shove her mother to the ground and take the blow the man dealt out, knocking her to the ground as well.

"Hunith, Juliana!" Robert, an old friend of her mother's, ran to help them, only to be shot down by the Bandit leader.

"I'll give you a week. Don't you dare disappoint me." He looked down from his horse and leered at Juliana, "I'll be seeing you later, lovely." Then they rode off, and Matthew and Will came over to help to the two women off the ground.

Once they were on their feet, Juliana raced to the man who had been shot. She pulled out the arrow and began healing him magically, and soon enough he was left with a simple bruise. Many of the villagers knew of her abilities, and because she had helped and healed so many, they didn't fear her magic to be evil. They didn't, however, know about Merlin.

One she was finished, Juliana turned to look at her mother and Will, "Who was that man?"

Hunith sighed, "That was Kanen…" She went on to explain exactly what had been going on since she and Merlin had left, with Will chiming in every once in a while.

After Hunith had finished speaking, Juliana frowned at her, "Why didn't you send for Merlin and I. you know we would have come to help."

Hunith nodded, "I know dear one, which is precisely why I didn't write to you about it."

Juliana began rubbing her temples, she could feel a headache beginning to form, "We're leaving for Camelot tomorrow and getting help."

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Merlin's life had gotten exceptionally harder after Juliana left to go visit their mother. Not only did he miss his sister, But Arthur had spiraled into a type on depression since she departed. He had become ruder to everyone, and hardly ever smiled. He was at the training ground working his knights to death, and when he wasn't there he was terrorizing the servants of the castle.

Merlin tried to comfort him by reminding Arthur that she wouldn't be gone forever, but all that seemed to do was make the prince more cross with him. Eventually, he gave up the pretence and began questioning Merlin daily if he had received news from Juliana. No, Merlin couldn't wait for his sister to get back.

He had finally gotten a break from Arthur by going to fetch some water from the well. And that was when he noticed the two women that had entered Camelot's gates and were now walking towards the castle.

Merlin took a quick glance then turned back to what he was doing, until it dawned on him just who those women were.

He stood up and began walking towards the two women, "Mother, Juliana!"

Hunith's eyes lit up at the sight of her baby boy and Juliana smiled, "Merlin!"

Merlin and Hunith held each other tightly for a minute before releasing her and reaching out for his sister, until he noticed her black eye and bruised cheek.

Suddenly the happy Merlin that had greeted the women was gone, and was replaced with a very angry brother, "What has happened? Who did this to you?"

Hunith spoke up, "Let us discuss this on the way to your uncles."

They began moving as Juliana explained everything to her brother.

"Some bandits have been terrorizing the village." Juliana informed him, "a couple of days ago he showed up and tried to take the village's entire harvest. Mother tried to stop him, but before he could hurt her I pushed her out of the way and took the blow myself."

Merlin had gotten angrier with every step, "You've come to request help from the king?" he asked and the two women nodded.

"You know who you have to speak to about this?" he looked solely at his sister this time and once again she nodded.

They finally reached Gaius' chambers and Juliana stopped them before they entered, "I'm going to find Arthur and see if he can get us in to see the king, Merlin make sure mother rests." And once mother and son were inside, she walked further into the castle to find her prince.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Juliana made to the prince's chamber and knocked on the door. Once the call for her to enter was heard, she opened the door and stepped into the room. Arthur was sitting at his table rooting through some paperwork. Arthur had obviously just gotten back from the training filed; he was garbed only in a sweat covered tunic and a pair of breeches. He didn't even lift his head when Juliana shut the door behind her.

Seeing him for the first time in so long, Juliana felt her insides clench tightly at the sight of his shaggy blonde hair and sweaty attire. She was suddenly consumed with an unrelenting desire to press herself against completely and to never leave his side again.

Juliana was a little shocked that she was having such an overriding reaction, and had to take a couple of breaths to calm her racing heart. She desperately wanting to drag him to his giant bed and allow him to take her right at that moment. But she had more pressing maters to deal with.

Thinking it was just Merlin coming back with the water for his bath Arthur commented sarcastically, "How long does it take someone to fetch some water, did you get lost?"

Juliana didn't reply for a moment but when she did all she could utter was a quiet, "Hello Arthur."

Upon hearing her voice for the first time in three weeks Arthur quickly spun around in his chair, his face holding an expression of complete shock. His eyes landed on Juliana and he could barely believe his eyes. She was here, in front of him, she was home.

The two gazed at each other in silence for a moment, Juliana's teeth dug into her bottom lip, eyes locked with Arthur's. She was waiting on him to make the first move, to decide is he still cared about her if he wanted to give them a chance.

Arthur was the first one to break their silence, "Juliana." He said breathlessly, dumbfounded that she was finally before him once more.

He stood from his chair and made the first move, taking a step in her direction, eyes focused on her trying to take in all of her.

"Arthur." She spoke his name again and her voice was a welcome sound that he hadn't heard in too long. He's missed her more than he even thought he would at the beginning. Arthur had spent the entire time she was away thinking about her. This had been the longest they had been away from one another since she came to Camelot.

They began walking towards each other as if there was in invisible cord drawing to the two together. They met in the center of the room and Arthur reached out to place a hand on her cheek. Juliana brought her own hand up to cover his, her eyes wide as her heart beat rapidly in her ears, and her eyes watered with tears of happiness.

When her skin touched his, a heat began to move through Arthur and he was consumed with his need for her; and he was just about pick her up and carry her to his bed when Arthur finally noticed her black eye and bruised cheek. And just as suddenly he was consumed with a fierce anger and a need to protect her.

Arthur tilted her face to get a better look at her and asked, "Who did this to you?" his voice, deadly.

Juliana's eyes shifted downward nervously, "That's why I've returned. Come sit and let me explain." She motioned to the table and the two sat together holding hands as she explained what had happened at the village.

Arthur was furious at the bandit that had struck his woman and promised to get her mother and audience with the king. And then they were forced to part ways once more, him to go speak with Uther, and she had to go to her mother and inform her.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Arthur had done as promised and now Hunith was standing before the king with her children slightly behind her. Arthur was on his father's left and Juliana was on his right as they listened to the woman's plight.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help." Juliana had never seen her mother beg for anything before, Hunith was a proud woman; but she knew that if the king didn't help then their village would surely perish.

Uther was frowning, "Ealdor is in Cenred's kingdom, your safety should be his responsibility."

Hunith shook her head, "We've appealed to our king, but… he cared little for the outline regions." She swallowed and looked up at the king pleadingly, "You're our only hope."

Uther was silent for a moment as everyone watched him in anticipation. He looked over to where Juliana was standing, saw the bruising on her face, and knew that his son couldn't have taken that well. He cared for this young girl but his hands were tied.

Finally he spoke, "I have the deepest sympathy for you, and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth."

Hunith and the siblings looked up hopefully, "You'll help us?"

Uther shook his head remorsefully, "I wish I could."

Arthur frowned, angered as his father's decision. He wanted a chance at the monster that had hit his woman, "Surely we can spare a few men."

Uther looked to his son, he knew what was going through the boys head, "Resources are not the problem." He replied, leaning back against his throne.

"Then what is?" Lady Morgana spoke up in a hard tone. He best friend's home had been attached, and she had been hurt. Morgana wanted justice for her friend.

Uther sighed, much like his son and guardian, he was fond of the young girl and if he could think of any way to help he would, "Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war."

Hunith dropped to her knees before the king and both Juliana and Merlin stepped towards her, "I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us, please."

Uther sighed sadly, "The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help. Trust me, if there was any way for me to help without breaking the alliance I would. Juliana has become as dear to my heart as my own ward."

It seemed as though all hope was lost until Juliana stepped forward, "Forgive me, Majestly, but may make a suggestion?"

Uther frowned but nodded all the same.

Juliana bowed graciously and stepped next to her mother, "My brother and I will be traveling with our mother regardless, but perhaps you could allow just two or three trusted knights to accompany us in peasant garbs. They could train the villagers in basic skills to defend themselves from these bandits."

Uther thought on the idea. From what Hunith had said, Cenred didn't worry over the outlining villages so his guards would be in no danger of being discovered. And Uther knew that with Juliana and her brother, Morgana and Arthur would follow the two.

The king turned to Arthur and asked, "What are your thoughts on this?" though he already knew the answer.

"It seems like a tactically sound strategy Father, I think with the right men it could actually work."

Uther nodded in accord, "Very well then. Choose two men to accompany you and travel to Ealdor. Be on your guard and do not let anyone know you are from Camelot."

Morgana stood to her feet then, "I am going as well."

Uther frowned and shook his head, "No Morgana, I cannot allow you to do that."

"But I can fight, I'm better that some of your knights and Juliana is one of my best friends, I have to help them. If you deny me this, I will just follow them behind your back."

Uther sighed in defeat, "Fine, you may go. Just make sure to be careful."

And with that everyone exited the council chambers to begin preparing for their journey.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Once everyone had prepared themselves they reconvened at the stables. Merlin, Juliana and Hunith were the last to arrive. Arthur, Morgana and Gwen were ready and waiting with the two knights Arthur had chosen to accompany them, Ser Leon and Ser Ewan. He had chosen these two particular knights not only because he knew he could trust them, but also because he knew they had a soft spot for Juliana.

Everybody set out Ealdor and they rode until nightfall hit, when they decided to stop and make camp. Hunith sat with her two children by the fire as Merlin filled her in on what had been going on in their lives since moving to Camelot.

While she listened, Hunith couldn't help but notice the affection looks the prince and her daughter were sending each other. She was worried about Juliana getting her heart broken; there was no way a relationship between those two would come to anything but tears. But she was also glad for the prince's love for her daughter; at least she knew the girl would be protected in the big city.

Finally Juliana stood up and walked over to sit beside the prince and the two began having what seemed like a private conversation.

Hunith sighed, "They shouldn't be here; especially the prince and Lady Morgana." She motioned her head over to the young Lady and her maid who were already asleep for the night.

Merlin snorted, "It's not like we could have stopped them, Arthur is completely besotted with Juliana and Morgana has become a close friend of ours."

"It won't make a difference to kanen that they're women. It certainly didn't matter when he hit your sister." She muttered worriedly before walking over to sleeping mat and lying down for the night, and Merlin followed her lead.

Meanwhile Arthur and Juliana were sitting on the other side of the fire; Arthur was taking the first shift to keep an eye out so that left him and Juliana the only two awake until his shift ended.

"How much further is it?" Arthur asked her quietly as she played with his fingers.

Juliana frowned in thought, "Only a few more hours, I believe."

He nodded his head before smirked at her, "And do have to worry about any men vying for your attention?"

Juliana laughed quietly, "You're the only man I've got my sights on."

Arthur smiled lovingly down at her, "Good, I'm glad to have you all to myself."

"So you have decided that you want to pursue our feelings for one another?" she questioned him

Arthur frowned, "It was never a questioned for me. You are the one that had to leave to figure out your feeling."

She shook her head, "That wasn't why I left and you know it."

"I know, but I never doubted my feelings for you. I want us to try and give our relationship a chance."

Juliana smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. The last thing she remembered was the feel of Arthur running his fingers through her hair as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

The next day the arrived in Ealdor only to find Kanen and his men already there, attacking the people. Kanen was about to deal Matthew a final blow when Arthur launched his sword at him, embedding it in a post mere inches away from the bandit leader's face. Kanen was shocked and turned to face the group riding into the village, giving Matthew the opportunity to move away.

"Kill them!"

Arthur and his knights dismounted and began fighting the Bandits. Merlin also dismounted and started fighting another bandit.

The girls arrived and the four dismounted as well. Unlike Merlin Juliana actually knew how to handle a sword and could defend herself.

Merlin ended up caught against a door in his sword fight with now way out, _"Hætende."_

He muttered and the bandit's sword began heating up causing the bandit to drop his sword. Merlin took the opportunity and killed him.

A bandit came up from behind and tried to attack Arthur, but Morgana parried and killed the man, saving Arthur, "Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?" she taunted the young prince.

Arthur scoffed, "That never happened." Though most of his attention was focused on making sure Juliana didn't get hurt.

Finally Kanen mounted his horse completely livid with the turn of events and his men quickly followed example, "You'll pay for this, with your lives. All of you." Kanen then turned to stare at Juliana and sneered, "I'll be back for you, pretty." And with that the men rode off.

Arthur walked over to Juliana to make sure she was alright; Kanen's threat had rattled them all. Juliana assured him that she was fine, but Arthur was adamant that she stay by his side after that.

"Merlin? Gather the villagers. I need to talk to them." Arthur called over his shoulder, still not releasing Juliana.

Merlin called back, "Yeah, in a minute I'm just talking…" only to be cut off by Arthur.

"No, now Merlin, there isn't much time."

Juliana turned to see where her brother was, only to find him talking with Will, their childhood friend. She pulled herself away from Arthur to walk over to Will, causing Arthur to stop what he was doing and watch her walk over to an unknown man and hug him tightly.

Arthur frowned, who was this boy that had his hands all over _his_ woman?

"So," Will started, "Seems like he's mighty fond of you." He nodded towards Arthur who was sending glances over at them.

Juliana blushed slightly and gently shoved Will in embarrassment. He just chuckled and followed her to where the entire village was gathering around the new comers that she and her brother had brought.

Juliana moved to stand slightly behind Arthur, and Will frowned in confusion as he watched the blonde man reach out and squeeze her hand gently before letting go and turning to address the crowd.

"I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back, and when he is we must be ready for him. First of all we have to prepare for…" but he was interrupted.

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?" Will asked as he moved forward a bit in the crowd.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot. My father sent me and my two best knights to help you with your bandit problem."

Will scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Right, and I'm Prince William of Ealdor."

"Keep quiet, he's here to help us." Hunith scolded the young boy.

Will frowned, "He's just made it worse. Kanen will be out for revenge now. You've just signed our death warrants."

Juliana stepped forward this time, "He just saved Matthew's life!"

Arthur reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him, "It's alright Juliana, this is his village too. What would you have us do then?"

"We can't fight against Kanen, he has too many men." Will expressed.

Arthur crossed his arms, "So, what's the alternative?"

"We give him what he wants." Will offered and the villagers shook their heads and murmured their disagreements on his plan.

Arthur frowned angrily, "And then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest and the harvest after that."

"We'll manage, we'll survive."

"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him." Arthur raised his voice, this boy was starting to piss him off.

"No. You just want the honor and glory of battle! That's what drives men like you! Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours!" Will shouted before he started to turn and storm off.

Arthur's next words stopped him in his tracks, "And what of Juliana? I'm sure none of you missed his leering looks and vile comments towards her. If your idea is to give him what he wants, then should we also give him, her?"

Will turned and glared viciously at the prince before storming away, with Merlin following behind trying to talk some sense into the boy.

After he had left however, the rest of the village declared that they were ready to stand up to Kanen and defend their town.

 **Hey Guy's sorry it's been so long. I've been super busy lately with working, and my boyfriend broke his foot. Anyway, i'm back now and here's a new chapter for everyone. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Moment of Truth part two

**Chapter 11: The Moment of Truth, part two**

That night Juliana had given up her bed to Morgana and Gwen, she knew that if she didn't Hunith would, and Juliana would rather sleep on the floor than have her mother do it. Matthew had offered to house Ser Leon and Ewan since Hunith's home was full.

So Juliana, Arthur and Merlin were lined up on the floor trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. She was cuddled up to Arthur's side and he had one arm wrapped around her; they felt like they could be affectionate since everyone in the house knew of their feelings for one another.

"Have you always slept on the floor?" Arthur asked Merlin as he ran his fingers through his lady love's hair.

Merlin nodded, "Yeah, the bed I've got in Camelot is a luxury by comparison. Juliana slept on the floor for a long time as well until we were able to make one for her, and when she left for Camelot I got her bed."

Arthur frowned; he didn't like the thought of Juliana having such a ruff life before she came to him, "It must've been hard."

Juliana and Merlin chuckled, "Mhmm, like a rock."

He gave a half smile, "I didn't mean the ground, I meant for you two… it must have been difficult."

Juliana smiled softly, "Not really, we didn't know anything different. Life's simple out here, you eat what you grow and everyone takes care of each other. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy."

Arthur heard the wistful sound in her voice, "That sounds… nice."

Merlin laughed, "You'd hate it, really."

Arthur replied with a chuckle of his own, "No doubt. Why'd you leave? I know Juliana left to study under Gaius and further her healing knowledge. What about you?"

"Things just... changed." Merlin muttered

"How? Come on, stop pretending to be interesting. Tell me."

"I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did. Besides, I missed my big sister." He smiled slightly

"Had any luck?" Arthur questioned

"I'm not sure yet." Juliana smiled slightly she knew that her lover and brother had a special type of friendship, even if they both denied it.

After a moment of silence Arthur spoke again, "We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day. Get the candle."

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

The next morning Juliana had awoken before anyone else and prepared breakfast before leaving to make her rounds. She still needed to check in on her patients.

She re-entered the house just in time so see Hunith hand Arthur his breakfast and walk off. Arthur pretended to eat a bite until her mother was out of the room then he shoved the bowl of porridge into Gwen's hands before turning to face the door where she was standing.

Juliana covered up her hurt feelings by smiling at him as he and Morgana walked out the door. Gwen finished off his bowl and handed it back to Hunith, "Arthur said it was lovely." She told the woman

Hunith chuckled, "Well then he should be thanking Juliana, not me. She's the cook in this family, hardly ever lets me in the kitchen anymore."

Gwen sent her friend a sad smile as she too turned to walk out of the house.

Hunith came to stand between her children, "Arthur must care for you two a great deal."

Juliana smiled, "Arthur would do the same for any village."

Merlin nodded, "That's just the way he is."

"It's more than that. He's here because of you two."

Merlin frowned, "Juliana maybe, he loves her. But I'm just his servant."

Juliana frowned, "Don't be stupid, you know Arthur cares about you."

Hunith nodded, "It's quite obvious he likes you."

Merlin shook his head at the two women, they didn't understand, "That's because he doesn't know me. If he did, I'd probably be dead by now."

Juliana frown worriedly she had been thinking about that a lot. Whether Arthur would have her arrested if he knew what she could do.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Hunith asked her two children

Merlin shrugged while Juliana was too lost in thought to answer, the two gave Hunith a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door. Once they got outside Arthur gave them some jobs to do while he and his knights were training the men. He sent Merlin out to go get some firewood, while Juliana was sent with Morgana and Gwen to sharpen the swords.

"My men and I won't be able to teach you everything there is to know about fighting with a sword, but you can learn the basics: the stance, how to parry a blow, how to land your own. On my count! One! Two! Three! Four! Now, you may have to watch for the feint. So, keep your feet moving, and only stay in range long enough to land your blow. And again. One! Two! Three! Four!" Arthur and his knights began training the men and the girls watched from the other side of the field.

Morgana sighed, "Even with Arthur, Leon and Ewan training them, there is no way they're going to be able to hold Kanen off."

Gwen nodded in agreement, "Men aren't the only ones who can fight."

Juliana smirked, "So why don't we have our own little training sessions with the women?"

The girls smirked at one another before moving to collect the women and begin their own training regimen.

Training continued on for most of the day and well into the afternoon. Juliana hated to say it, but it looked as though the women were faring better than the men with their lessons.

Around mid afternoon Arthur walked over to the well where the girls were standing to get a drink.

"Looks like the battle's already fought and lost." Morgana commented worriedly

Arthur frowned, "They'll toughen up."

Juliana sighed, "I hope so."

"How are we doing for weapons?"

Morgana replied, "There isn't much, but we should be able to scrape together what you need."

Gwen spoke up then, "It's not the weapons that worry us. It's having enough people to use them."

Juliana stepped in then, "We think the women should be allowed to fight."

"You haven't enough men. If they were trained soldiers, maybe you'd stand a chance, but they're not." Morgana tried to reason.

Arthur frowned and shook his head, "It's too dangerous." Before walking off, and the girl decided not to mention that they were training the ladies.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Training continued the next day as well with Arthur in the common building speaking to the men and the women taking that opportunity to use the training field. Juliana was with the men that day tending to a few cuts some of the villagers had gotten.

"We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone. We're going to need a plan. We need to find some way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms, then..." Arthur's speech was interrupted by a village woman screaming.

Arthur and the men rushed outside to investigate, with Juliana following behind them. What they found when they stepped outside was Matthew slung over a horse with an arrow protruding from his back.

"Get him down from there!" Arthur yelled as they reached the man.

The village men grabbed Matthew and got him down as villagers gather around. Arthur grabbed the note attached to the arrow in his back and read it.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked quietly

Arthur frowned worriedly, "'Make the most of this day, it will be your last.'"

Suddenly his wife, Mary, came rushing through the crowd, "Matthew! No! No! No!"

Juliana managed to finally push through the crowd and reach the man, "Let me see him!" she called out and everyone backed up.

She bent down with Mary on the other side and Arthur and Merlin standing behind her. Juliana took his pulse and sighed in relief, "He's still alive, but barely."

Mary looked up at Juliana and pleaded, "Please save him! Please do everything you can to heal him. I can't live without him." She cried

Juliana turned to look at Arthur standing behind her and let out a sad sigh. She couldn't let a man die when she knew she could save him just so Arthur wouldn't hate her.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand above the wound, _"Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle! Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd!"_

And before the eyes of all the villagers the wound began to heal until there was nothing but a small cut. Matthew let out a groan and began to awake.

Mary began to cry harder, "Oh, Matthew!" and she flung herself into his arms.

"Wha- what happened?" Matthew asked sluggishly.

Mary sniffled, "It was Juliana! She healed you!"

Matthew tried to stand up, but was too weak so a few of the village men came forward to help him, "Thank you Juliana."

She gave the man a half smile but then turned to look at Arthur who was staring at her as though she had grown an extra head, "You? You have magic?" he questioned softly as though saying the words any louder would make them true.

Juliana turned to look at the faces of her Camelot friends, every one of them was shocked, and as for Morgana, she looked completely betrayed.

Juliana turned back to look at Arthur, "I didn't want you to find out this way." She whispered and Merlin came to stand beside her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe this isn't the best place to discuss this." Her brother muttered and Arthur finally moved his gaze from her to see the whole village standing there watching. He gave a sharp nod and moved to walk in the direction of Hunith's home.

But then they were stopped by Will coming forward and yelling at Arthur, "You did this! Look what you've done! You nearly got Matthew killed!"

Merlin stepped forward, "It wasn't his fault! And this really isn't the best time." He motioned towards Juliana's sad form, but Will didn't seem to get the hint.

"If he hadn't been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

Arthur was fed up. He had just found out his lover was a sorcerer and he was getting sick of this boy's mouth, "These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't!"

"You're sending them to their graves! You nearly killed one man. Juliana won't be able to save everyone! How many needs to die before you realize this is a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance. You're gonna be slaughtered." Will shouted before storming off.

Juliana looked to her brother, "Go talk to him."

"What about Arthur?" Merlin question

She shook her head, "I can speak to him alone, you need to go talk with Will."

Merlin sighed and moved to follow his childhood friend, while Arthur followed Juliana into the house.

Once they were inside with the door shut, Juliana turned to look at Arthur and frowned when she saw how far away he was standing from her, and the distrustful looks he was sending her.

Juliana sighed and sat down at the table, "Perhaps I should explain."

Arthur frowned angrily from his position across the room, "Yes perhaps you should! Juliana you're a sorcerer! Why would you do this? You know Magic is evil! You could be put to death for this! Why would you want to learn magic, knowing it is outlawed?!"

By the time he was done, Juliana was near tears and Arthur began to feel bad for yelling at her, but quickly shook the feeling away. Had she placed a spell on him? Is that why he thought himself in love with her? Was it all a spell?

Juliana took a breath and began to speak, "Arthur I didn't learn magic."

"Don't lie to me! I saw you out there using magic! Don't try and deny it! I…"

She interrupted him quickly, "I didn't learn to use magic, I was born with it!" Juliana shouted, she was sick of him throwing insults at her.

Her declaration halted Arthur. All his life, Arthur had been told that magic was evil and anyone practicing it was evil as well. He never knew that people could be born with it. Arthur always thought it was a conscious decision people made to become sorcerers.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered out, stumbling over to sit across from her at the table.

"Will you listen now and stop interrupting me, please?" she requested and Arthur nodded slowly.

"Arthur I was born with magic, I've had it ever since I was a little girl. Mother said the first time I showed my abilities, I was two years old." Arthur looked shocked at the thought of someone so young having magical abilities, "She had been cooking dinner one evening and accidentally cut her finger. Mother said I toddled over to her and placed my little hand over her cut. She said she felt this warmth travel through her and when she looked down, I had healed it."

"You've been able to do things since you were a baby?" He questioned hesitantly, he was slowly starting to calm down.

Juliana nodded, "Yes and as I got older, my gifts grew stronger. The entire village knew about my gift before today. As a little girl I was always going from house to house healing the people. Mother couldn't seem to stop me, luckily the villagers weren't frightened, in fact they seemed to love having me around to help them."

Arthur nodded slowly, he still couldn't get the idea out of his head that she had put some spell on him, "And have you ever used you magic on me?"

Juliana took a breath before answering, "Yes,"

Arthur looked positively destroyed at her answer until she continued speaking.

"The day I found you hurt in the woods I healed your internal wounds with my magic; just enough for you to think it was a mere flesh wound. In truth you probably would have bleed out without it before I could get you back. And since then I've healed a few injuries, just the ones that need a bit extra help to heal."

Arthur looked at her hopefully then, maybe their love was true, but he couldn't be sure unless he asked her, "Have you cast any other spells on me, any non healing spells?"

Juliana understood what he was asking, and though it hurt that he doubted her, she understood. Arthur had grown up thinking that all magic was evil and nothing magical could ever be good. The fact that he was sitting here listening to her explain was a miracle in itself.

She gave him an understanding smile, "No Arthur, the only magical abilities I have are to heal." And she watched him let out a relieved sigh.

Arthur stood up and walked over to pull her to her feet, "I won't tell my father about you. But it might take me a while to get used to your magic."

Juliana looked up at him hopefully, "So you don't hate me?"

Arthur smiled down at her lovingly and gently moved a strand of hair from her face, "I could never hate you; you're my Juliana."

Juliana's eyes welled with happy tears as Arthur pulled her into his arms. Neither noticed her mother and brother looking in from the cracked doorway with happy smiles on their faces.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

That night the village had convened in the common building to listen to Arthur's plan for the next day's attack.

"Tomorrow morning, the women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods." Arthur began only to be cut off.

"We're not going anywhere!" Gwen stated as she, Morgana and Juliana stepped forward. After speaking with Arthur Juliana had sat down with Morgana and Gwen and explained everything to them as well and they accepted her and forgave her for lying to them, while Arthur was explaining to Leon and Ewan, and making sure they kept their mouth shut. Luckily, these two knights were firmly loyal to Arthur.

Arthur frowned at the girls, "I know you want to help. The women can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

Juliana shook her head, "We women have as much right to fight for our lives as the men do!"

"But none of you know how to fight." He tried to argue

"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand!" Morgana stated calmly

"And besides," Juliana began, "We've been having private training sessions with the women. They're as skilled as the men."

The women stepped forward, looking fierce and ready for a fight.

Arthur sighed, he wasn't going to win this battle, "This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honored to stand alongside you. Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us. Look around. In this circle, we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes: fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day, and you'll know you earned the right to live every day in between! So you fight! For your family! For your friends! For Ealdor!"

The villagers stood with swords raised and began to chant, "For Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!"

Arthur moved to stand beside Juliana, "What about the children, and your pregnant friend? The elderly and sick? Who is going to protect them? I know you want to fight, but perhaps your place should be guarding them."

Juliana opened her mouth to argue but closed it again. She could see the rationality in his verdict, so instead of fighting Arthur on this Juliana simply nodded her head in agreement. And her decision was rewarded with a beaming smile from her lover.

Arthur placed a kiss on her forehead as they went their separate ways. The one's who weren't fighting were going into hiding that night. Juliana began herding the children in the direction of their hiding place with the few pregnant women and elderly in the village following behind her. There was a cave just inside the woods that they would be staying in. Juliana sighed, she wouldn't see her friends and family until the fight was over, she hoped everyone made it out okay.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

It was midday before anyone came to the cave to let them know the fight was over. And when someone finally did, it was Ser Leon who came rushing in to let Juliana know that Will had been shot and she was needed to heal him. But even running the whole way there, Juliana still didn't arrive in time to save him.

When Juliana arrived, Merlin and Arthur were standing over Will's unmoving body. The two men turned as she busted into the room only to stop in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. Tear immediately filled her eyes as she moved closer to her friend's body.

A sob escaped Juliana's lips and her legs gave out from under her. She would have hit the floor had Arthur not grabbed her before she could, "No. No!" she cried into her lover's shirt while Merlin stood motionless staring at his dead best friend.

The next few hours were a blur for the two siblings as everyone prepared to honor their fallen friend. Once Arthur left the room Merlin had finally explained all that she had missed causing more tears to fall from her eyes, as Juliana was awed by her friends sacrifice.

Once the pyre was prepared Arthur came to collect the two and they, along with the rest of their village, watched as the flames consumed William's body. Juliana, Merlin and Arthur stood off the side away from the rest of the village.

"I'm sorry." Arthur murmured, arms wrapped around Juliana, not looking away from the fire, "I know he was a close friend."

Merlin nodded, "He still is." His words caused Juliana to let out a soft sob and Arthur's arms tightened.

"You both knew he had magic as well?" Arthur asked softly

Once again Merlin nodded, "Yes." He lied as eyes filled with more tears, but he held them back.

"That's what you were trying to tell me before the fight?" Arthur asked but neither of the siblings answered as they continued to watch the fire.

Arthur sighed and placed a comforting hand on his manservant's shoulder, "I'm sorry." He repeated before walking away leaving the siblings alone together.

They weren't alone for long though, Hunith came to stand next to her children, "You two better get going."

The siblings turned to face their mother, "We don't have to go."

She gave her children loving smiles, "Yes, you do."

Juliana felt tears fill her eyes once more, "If anything were to happen to you..."

Hunith placed a comforting hand on each of their cheeks, "I know where to find you two. You have to go. You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs the both of you. How much you need him. You and he Merlin, you're like two sides of the same coin. And my dear Juliana, I know you and he love each other."

Merlin frowned thoughtfully, "I've heard someone say that about us before. I'm going to miss you."

Merlin hugged his mum tightly as she replied, "I'm going to miss you, too. When you left, you were just a boy. Now look at you. I'm so proud of you."

When Hunith turned to face Juliana she frown at the girl's stubborn stare, "I'm not leaving."

Mother and son looked shocked at the girls statement, "Why ever not?"

"Because I promised Rebecca that I would be here to help her welcome her beautiful baby into the world, and I'm not leaving till I fulfill that promise."

Arthur was standing nearby and heard what she had said so he walked over as well, "What the hell do you mean, you're not leaving?"

Hunith pulled Merlin away, deciding that the two needed to be alone for this conversation.

Juliana folded her arms, "You heard what I said."

"But I need you back at Camelot. I though we had worked everything out and you would be coming home with us." He pouted

She sighed, "Arthur, I made a promise to my friend that I would be here to help her deliver her baby, I'm not leaving until she does. Bedside's you just found out that I have magic; maybe some more time apart wouldn't be so bad. You could have time away from me to get used to the idea."

Arthur frowned, "Well long is it going to be before she has the baby?" he questioned petulantly

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I doubt she'll even last the rest of the week. I'll be home before you know it, I promise."

 **Hey Everyone, I'm sorry it took so long to update my story. life got busy with work and a wedding, but i'm back now. YAY! NEW CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 12: Le Morte d Arthur

**Chapter 12: Le Morte d"Arthur**

Unfortunately for Arthur Juliana was incorrect, it took another two weeks before she was able to make her way home. As soon as she entered the gates of Camelot, the first place Juliana visited after taking her belongings home was Gaius' to see her uncle and little brother. When she arrived, Juliana knocked on the door and it was opened by her brother who yelped with joy at the sight of her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Juliana laughed and hugged him back, "Hello to you too, Merlin. Did you miss me?"

Merlin faked a sob, "Oh Juliana you have no idea, Arthur's been absolutely terrible since we left Ealdor."

The siblings moved inside where Juliana walked over and hugged her Uncle before sitting at the table.

"So what have I missed?" she asked offhandedly and Merlin and Gaius looked at each other before sharing a laughed, leaving Juliana confused.

The two men sat down at the table as well and began to inform her of everything that had happened since they last met.

Apparently, despite Merlin's protests, Arthur killed a unicorn while out hunting and presented Uther with its horn. Not long after the crops withered and the well water turned into sand. A mystic named Anhora, who was guardian of the unicorns, came to Camelot to tell Arthur that his stupidity has cursed the land and that he alone could lift the curse. He faced a number of tests, with Merlin following him to the last test, and by doing so, placing both of them in danger. Arthur saved the day by demonstrating his selflessness restoring the welfare of Camelot and the unicorn itself.

And not long after that Gwen's father Tom was approached by a man named, Tauren, who possessed the alchemist's stone and wanted Tom's help in turning base metal into gold which he intended to use to overthrow the king. The palace guards raided the smithy and Tauren escaped while Tom was caught and sentenced to death. Morgana gave him the key to the cells, but Tom was killed trying to escape. After Uther threw her into the cells after an argument, Morgana retrieved the alchemist's stone and took it to Tauren. She joined Tauren's plot to assassinate Uther, unaware that Merlin had followed her and was listening. On the pretext of visiting her father's grave, Morgana led Uther into Tauren's trap, but ultimately decided against it and saved Uther's life.

After the men finished telling her everything Juliana sat therein shock for a few seconds before speaking, "That's it, I'm never leaving again; you all get into too much trouble when I'm gone."

Merlin and Gaius began laughing at her huffy tone. Once they calmed down Merlin asked, "So what did Rebecca have? A boy or a girl?"

Juliana smiled wistfully, "Oh a beautiful baby girl, she was just the prettiest thing, and mother and daughter are both doing well."

Merlin smiled back, "I bet John was happy."

She laughed, "He was a nervous wreck the whole labor, but he was incredibly pleased. So how was Arthur while I was gone?" she questioned

Merlin let out a groan, "He was a nightmare. He moaned and whined the entire time about you, questioned me incessantly about whether I had heard from you. He was rude to almost everyone. He was all together just broody."

Juliana gave a nervous smile, "Did he mention anything about my magic?"

Merlin frowned in thought, "Not in they way you think, he just asked a few questions about how your powers worked, and then asked me to tell him stories about times you used your magic. I don't think he hates you for your powers, I think he's just curious."

The three stayed and talked for a good while, until it became late and Juliana decided to head home and get some sleep. She figured that she would go visit Arthur tomorrow. Let him wait a bit longer.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Arthur had been over the moon at seeing Juliana home finally. They spent almost her entire first day home cuddled up in his chambers talking and kissing. Since then, Arthur had been very reluctant to let her out of his sight for very long. She had been home for nearly a week when they received word of a mysterious monster lurking in the woods, and of course Arthur was sent to investigate.

The worst part about Juliana's job was that when Arthur went out hunting, she was required to come along, but stay far enough away so as not to get hurt. She wasn't aloud in on the action, and it grated on her nerves. Unlike most girls she knew how to fight and could defend herself.

Today they were out in the forest to investigate rumors about a terrifying beast. Juliana was standing a few steps away as she watched Arthur move closer followed by Merlin and a few choice knights.

"Merlin, spear." Arthur demanded holding his hand out, his eyes never stopping his pursuit of a threat.

Merlin fumbled with the spear, causing him to drop the spear on Arthur, and Juliana had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud.

Arthur glared at his manservant, "Do you have any natural gifts, Merlin?" he asked rhetorically, as he yanked the spear up.

Merlin frowned in mock thoughtfulness, No. Well, let me think, I'm not naturally rude or insensitive."

"Just naturally irritating then?" The prince asked with a roll of his eyes as he stood and crept out if the shrubbery, Merlin right on his tail.

Juliana shared an amused glace with the knights as they followed after their prince. They all stopped at the sound growling coming form in front of them. Arthur turned around and saw the frightened looks on his lover and her brother's faces.

"It's probably more scared of you than you are of it." He tried to reassure before motioning for Juliana to step back, "Juliana get behind the knights. We don't need you getting hurt, then who would tend to us?"

Arthur signaled to his knights to start surrounding, but they all moved back at the sight of a huge snake looking animal jumped out at them growling ferociously. The beast reared back on its hind legs and roared at them.

Arthur dropped his spear and everyone quickly turned and fled, their weapons either clutched tightly or were dropped to the ground. Juliana quickly turned and began following the men, but cursed when she tripped and fell roughly to the ground.

The beast was closing in on her, but before it reached her, Arthur and Ser Bedivere were pulling her up and helping her move quickly. Arthur was clutching her hand tightly as they all fled for their lives.

Once they reached the clearing, everyone stopped to catch their breath. Merlin looked around and asked, "Have we lost it?"

Arthur still had a tight hold on her hand, "Who's missing?"

Juliana looked around them worriedly, "Where's Ser Bedivere?" and her question was answered with the sound of a man screaming.

Arthur let out a sad sigh before tugging her towards the city, there was nothing they could do for their fallen friend now, "Let's go back and report this to the king."

Juliana let a few tears escape her eye, that brave knight had died helping her escape. Arthur noticed her tears and reached over to wipe them away. He gave her hand a quick squeeze as they began their trek home.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Juliana was standing off to the side of the council chamber with Merlin as Arthur, Uther and Gaius were discussing the beast they saw in the forest.

"The creature you described has all the characteristics of a Questing Beast." Gaius told the king and prince.

Arthur frowned, "Surly that's a myth."

Gaius shook his head, "According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of a great upheaval."

"Gaius that's an old wives' tale." The king said dismissively, but one could still hear the tension in his voice.

"Well whatever it is, it's spreading panic." Arthur cut in worriedly, "The people fear it will enter the city."

"Then we must kill it. Arthur, gather the guard together." Uther ordered, "You will ride out at dawn."

Arthur turned to look at Juliana worriedly before everyone bowed to the king and began to leave.

It was later that evening, Juliana had joined her little brother and Gaius for dinner before the siblings rode out in the morning.

"This is not ordinary beast, children." Gaius warned, opening a book, while the siblings sat together at the table. Juliana was sowing up a hole in one of Arthur's shirts while Merlin was fiddling with his sword.

"Don't worry." Merlin said dismissively not even looking up at their uncle, but Juliana was staring at the old man and could see the worry in his eyes.

"No, listen to me. You don't understand," Gaius said, causing Merlin to look up at him, "Uther my not respect the Old religion, but it is very real." He spoke, moving closer to the siblings to show them the book he had pulled out, "To face a beast such as this, you must understand where it came from."

Juliana frowned down at the picture of the beast, "What do you mean, uncle?"

"At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself." Gaius said as he closed the book, "The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite, you die, and there is no cure."

Juliana and Merlin looked at each other in fear. Juliana had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

The next morning Juliana and Merlin stood behind Arthur as they were gathered in the town square, "You've seen the foe we face. It's a creature of nightmare, but you are the best knights in the realm. We can, and we will kill it, before it harms another citizen of our kingdom." Arthur spoke before drawing his sword and lifting it in the air, "For the love of Camelot."

"For the love of Camelot!" His knights echoed as they also pulled out their swords and held them up as well.

Suddenly, Morgana rushed out of the palace barefoot and in her nightgown, completely hysterical," Arthur!"

"Morgana, what are you doing?" Arthur questioned, as he sheathed his sword.

"You cannot face this!" She exclaimed, as she grabbed Arthur's arm tightly.

Arthur struggled with her, trying to calm her down, "Morgana, go back to bed. There is nothing to be afraid of."

She let out a weak whimper as Juliana came towards her, "Please, Arthur. I have seen terrible things! You cannot go!"

"She probably had a bad dream," Juliana whispered and Morgana grabbed her hand, though still not releasing Arthur, "I'll take her to see Gaius."

If anything, that seemed to make her more hysterical, "No! I will not let you go!" Morgana yelled, terrified of the fate that would befall the prince and her best friend.

Arthur motioned towards Merlin, "Please, Merlin, get her inside." He didn't want anyone to see they way she was behaving and begin to question her mental health.

"No!" She began to struggle as Merlin moved to grab her as Arthur handed her off to Merlin and motioned for the guards to come down. Juliana watched her friend worriedly.

Merlin guided Morgana up the steps."I will make sure he's safe, My Lady. I promise."

But his words didn't seem to calm the hysterical lady, "No!" Merlin handed her off to the guards, "No!" but the guard continued to move her inside.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Juliana stood nervously at the back of the group as Arthur led them to a cave. Fear began to consume the young healer at the sight of the beast lair. Arthur and the knights began entering the cave, and Juliana moved to follow as well until Arthur stopped her.

Juliana frowned at her lover, "What are you doing?"

"You don't need to come in the cave with us. Wait out here." He demanded softly. Juliana wanted to argue, she wanted to be with Arthur incase anything went wrong.

"What if you need me?" She whispered, looking fearfully at the prince.

Arthur leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on her forehead, "Then you'll be right outside. Don't worry, everything will be fine." And with that he left her to join his men inside the cave.

Juliana had been waiting for a while for the men to come back when she heard her brother shouting, "Somebody help me!" and Juliana dashed inside the cave where she found Merlin and the men carrying and unconscious Arthur towards her.

"Arthur!" she cried as the men laid him just outside the mouth of the cave and she knelt before him, checking his wound, "What happened?"

Merlin shook his head, "He was bitten, I think. We must get him back to Camelot."

Several of the knights left to gather the horses while Leon, Ewan, and Merlin stayed behind to help carry Arthur.

Juliana moved her hand to rest just above his wound, " _Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle."_ But nothing happened, " _Þurhhæle dolgbenn"_ once again nothing. Juliana burst into tears and draped herself across her beloved, "It's not working Merlin!" she cried.

Merlin carefully moved his sister off the prince so his knights could grab him and they began their trek back to the castle.

 **So it might be a while before i can update again, my dog chewed up my charger cord. i'm borrowing a friends at the moment, but i'll try and get back to ya'll real soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Le Morte d Arthur part two

**Chapter 13: Le Morte D'Arthur part two**

Once they made it to Gaius', Merlin quickly swept the table clean as the guards placed Arthur's stretcher on it. Juliana followed behind them eyes puffy and tears still leaking out.

"What happened?" Gaius exclaimed rushing to the boy and inspecting his wound. The old physician looked up with wide eyes, "He's been bitten."

"I tried to save him." Merlin shook his head, and more tears built back up in Juliana's eyes.

She forced her tears back and looked at the two guards standing by the door, "You two, go tell the king." She demanded trying to sound strong.

Once the men were out of the room, Juliana's brave façade crumbled and she began to sob, "I tried to heal him, Gaius. My magic isn't working. Why isn't it working?" she cried as Merlin walked over to hold his big sister.

The young man turned to look at their uncle, "There must be something you can do." He said desperately.

Gaius sighed solemnly, "I with there was." His word caused Juliana to cry harder as she gripped Merlin's tunic tightly in her little fists.

Merlin frowned determined, "I'll find a cure." Before releasing his sister and moving to his bedroom. There was no way he was going to let his sister's love die.

"Merlin." Gaius tried to call him back to them

"Trust me!"

Juliana walked over to the other side of the table and bent down beside Arthur's head, "Can you hear me, my love?" she whispered. Juliana looked down as his finger's twitched, but gave no other reaction. Juliana reached out and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Here." Merlin called as he came out if his bedroom bringing with him the magic book. "My magic has always been stronger than Juliana's. Maybe I can heal him."

"The King'll be here any moment!" Gaius exclaimed.

"He can't die. It is my destiny to protect him. We haven't done all the things we're meant to do." Merlin cried pleadingly

"That is a lament of all men."

"Gaius," Merlin beseeched, "He's my friend, and my sister's beloved."

Gaius was silent for too long so Juliana looked up from Arthur's face and answered for him, "Save him, Merlin."

Merlin nodded as he used his magic to flip through the book until he found the right spell. He quickly read the spell before extending his open palm in the prince's direction.

 _"Gestathole"_ The young warlock tried but nothing happened. He started flipping through the book again coming across another page and reading the spell.

 _"Thurhhaele."_ Still, nothing happened

"Maybe the spells need time to take effect." Merlin tried weakly trying to console his sister.

Gaius frowned sadly, "The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn." He told the siblings gravely.

Juliana let out a cry of despair before falling to her knees and resting her had on the table, still holding on to her lover's hand.

"Where is the Prince?! Where is my son?!" The three of them could hear the voice from outside, and Juliana knew she should stand up but she just didn't have the energy.

Not a second later the king barged in, "Arthur!" he leaned down and stared at his son with fearful eyes, barely noticing the young girl next to him, or the book of magic that Merlin was trying to hide. He placed his hands on either side of his son's face and looked pleadingly at the two healers in the room.

Upon seeing that Juliana was in no condition to do anything, Uther turned his attention to Gaius, "Do something, Gaius."

"I am trying, your majesty." Gaius replied calmly.

"Gaius will find a cure." Merlin stepped forward, "He will not let him die."

"I will do everything in my power." The physician agreed.

Uther desperately picked up Arthur himself, throwing his arms over his shoulder and lifting him, "I'll bear him to his chamber. Come Juliana, he will want you there."

Uther walked out the door and through the Square with Arthur in his arms, with Juliana close at his heels and Merlin and Gaius following. Uther suddenly collapsed in his grief, and a few knights came forward to bear Arthur inside as the King wept on his knees. Juliana moved forward and helped the kind to his feet as he wrapped a comforting arm around the young girl and the followed the knights inside.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Juliana hardly left Arthur; she remained attentive by his bedside, keeping his brow cool and whispering soothing words to him. She had just reapplied the cooling rag to his head when Gaius entered.

"Merlin wanted me to tell you that he has a plan to save Arthur." Gaius informed her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He has left."

Juliana nodded not taking her eyes off Arthur for fear that she would miss something, "Thank you, Gaius."

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Juliana had lost track of how much time had passed. She was so focused on tending to Arthur that Juliana didn't hear the door to his chamber's open. She was startled from her work when Uther placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The king's act of kindness broke her strong façade and tears began to slip from her eyes.

It was as though Arthur seemed to sense her distress, for he began to stir in his sleep but she simply reached forward and began stroking his cheek.

"Shh, sleep Arthur." Her lover started to calm back down and began breathing evenly again.

Uther had moved to sit on the other side of the bed as he looked at the young girl that had fallen in love with his son, and vise versa. "Thank you, for staying with him when I cannot. I know he is glad to have you by his side."

Juliana gave her king a watery smile, "It is no trouble your grace. When he wakes I want to be here. I'm sure you know the prince is very important to me."

Uther nodded, "Yes I have come to know of your feelings for my son. You are good for him, you keep him in line in ways that no one else had ever been able to. I am grateful for your kindness and fidelity to my family. You are a good woman and have been a treasure to not only my son but also the people of Camelot."

Juliana looked up at the king with tears in her eyes, "I can't picture my life without Arthur. He can't die, I need him!" she finally let the tears out and as she collapsed on the bed.

Uther stood up and placed a comforting arm around the young girl, "He will live my dear, I know it. He would never willingly leave you."

Juliana composed herself and stood to her feet, "Forgive me, my king, I need a moment to myself." She stepped out of the room for a moment, not having the energy to move farther that right outside the door.

Uther frowned worriedly and turned back to his son, "You must awake my son. I fear she will not make it if you do not, and neither shall I." He sighed, "I must confess, I knew the two of you had come to care for one another, but I had not realized how deeply those feeling had come to be. I thought your relationship to be nothing more than a simple affair. "

Uther began to weep then, "My boy, my poor boy, how I love you. I do not say it often but you were the only thing that kept me going after your mother's death, I lived for you. And now you must live for your love." He grabbed his son's hand and held it tightly, "I swear my son, if you live through this, I will allow you to marry Juliana regardless if she is a mere healer. I do not care who you marry, I just need you to live."

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Juliana was awoken from her slumber by Gaius' snoring; she looked over to see him asleep in the chair on the other side of the bed. Juliana let out a small laugh as she stood to her feet and walked over to him.

She shook him awake, "Gaius, go get some rest."

Gaius frowned at his niece, "You're the one that should go get some rest. I will stay, the prince can not be left alone."

Juliana smiled slightly, "I'm not going anywhere. I would not dare leave him until he wake up. You go."

He nodded and stood to his feet, giving a quick stretch before patting her on the shoulder and walking out the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Juliana took the damp towel off Arthur's forehead. She dunked the rag into a bowl of water and rang it back out before going back to sit beside the pale sweaty prince; she reached out and began gently wiping his forehead.

"You can not die on my, Arthur." She said determinedly and she continued to wipe his face and neck. "You're supposed to become king, you will be king." Juliana moved to wipe his sweaty chest, "You will be a greater king than your father could ever dream to be."

She put the rag down and moved to grab his hand, "You are going to live to be the man I have always known you could be. In your eyes I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I see a king whom the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign.

Juliana gripped his hand tightly, "For the love of Camelot, you have to live." She brought his hand up and placed a light kiss on his knuckles, "For the love I bare for you, you will live. I can not continue in this life without you."

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Juliana had fallen asleep not long after her declaration, she was laying on the bed cuddled in Arthur's limp arms but was awoken by voices.

"Is there anything I can get you, your Majesty?" That was Gaius' voice

"The people have begun to say goodbye." The king replied

"He's not gone yet, sire."

"But he will not recover." Juliana tightened her arms around the prince.

"Not without a miracle."

"I don't believe in miracles."

Juliana felt herself slipping back to sleep.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Juliana was sitting beside her prince as she stitched up a few up his shirts. Suddenly, Gaius and Merlin rushed into the room and moved over to Arthur.

Merlin, Gaius what are you doing?" she questioned but she was ignored in favor of Arthur.

"What are you doing, physician?" the king questioned as he also entered the room. "What are you giving him?"

"It's a…" Gaius trailed off as he looked over to Merlin before facing the king, "It's a tincture made from the lobelia plant… An ancient remedy for poisonous bites."

Juliana gasped happily, "A cure?"

Gaius gave her a soft smile, "We hope."

"Do you really think it will be some effect?" Uther asked hopefully as he moved to stand behind Juliana.

"It's our last resort, sire." Gaius replied as he poured the last bit of the water into the prince's mouth and Arthur miraculous swallowed it, "Perhaps you should allow him to rest."

Uther shook his head, "I will not leave him." His gaze solely focused on Arthur.

Gaius and Merlin looked over to Juliana, "I'm staying with him till he awakens." She answered their unspoken question and the two nodded before leaving the room.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Gaius was pacing the chambers while Uther hunched over the bed, sleeping and Juliana was sitting on the bed beside Arthur. Juliana was reading a book when she felt Arthur begin to stir. She turned her attention back to face her love and watched as he started to open his eyes. "Uther, he's awake."

"Arthur." Uther said and Arthur looked over at his father then turned to looked over at Juliana.

Juliana let out laugh of joy, "Oh Arthur, Thank the gods." Neither noticed Gaius exit the room.

Uther smiled, "We thought we'd lost you."

Arthur smiled tiredly at his father, "Don't worry father, I'm not going to die. I think there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm."

"Maybe you're right. On your journey to become king, you will need a guardian angel." Uther stood up and leaned over to give his son a hug, holding him tightly, before standing up, "I must go inform the kingdom that their prince lives." Uther moved to leave the room but Arthur called him back.

"Father, I heard every word spoken to me while I was asleep. When you are finished we have much to discuss."

Juliana watched as the two stared at one another for a moment before Uther left the room. Once they were gone Juliana fell into his arms, held him tight and began to cry tears of happiness, "I was so worried about you."

Arthur rubbed her back, "Shh, I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you."

After a few minutes she sat up and looked at him cautiously, "So you heard everything we said to you?"

Arthur smirked for a moment before frowning at her, "Yes I did. And I want you to promise me, if anything ever happens to me I want you to continue living your life."

Juliana shook her head, "Arthur I could never live without you."

He gave her a small smile, "You must. I don't plan on dying anytime soon, but if I do I want you to have a wonderful full life."

Juliana nodded; she knew he wouldn't drop it until she agreed.

Arthur smirked at her and leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips, before pulling back and pushing a stray piece of hair from her face causing her to close her eyes and sigh in contentment, "I love you too."

His words caused her eyes to shook open in shock, "Wha-what did you say?"

Arthur opened his mouth to repeat himself, but Juliana interrupted him, "Oh Arthur, I love you so much!" and once again their lips were pressed together.

Juliana didn't allow Arthur to further the kiss, instead pulling back and telling him, "Rest, I will still be here when you awaken."

Arthur must have still been exhausted because he fell asleep almost instantly, and Juliana picked up the book she had been reading when he awoke.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Arthur had awoken from his nap to find Juliana passed out in her chair with a book lying in her lap. He slipped out of the bed and gently picked her up and placed her in his spot, though the bite in his shoulder gave him great pain. Arthur watched her for a few moments, just gazing at her beauty. He loved this woman, and he had finally told her how he felt.

Arthur heard his door open and looked over to see his father entering the room. Uther shut the door behind him and came to stand next to his son, "When I first became aware of you relationship, I had no idea just how deeply you two would come to care for one another."

Arthur smiled softly at his beloved before moved to his table and sitting down and Uther followed his son's example.

"We need to talk." Arthur stated simply.

Uther nodded, "Yes I suppose we do. I made you a promise and I am prepared to honor it. You have my blessing to ask for Juliana's hand. She is a good, kind and lovely woman; and I have no doubt that she will make a wonderful queen. Had she been of noble birth I would have already suggested a marriage proposal."

Arthur's eyes widened, he hadn't thought his father would give in so quickly, he though he would have to fight him on the matter. "Thank you father, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Uther smiled at his son, "On the contrary, I know exactly what this means to you. The two of you remind me so much of your mother and me. I loved her more than anything in the world, until you. I love you, my son."

Arthur returned his father's smile, "I love you too father."

He turned and looked back at the bed that held his sleeping Juliana. He loved her more than anything. He had his father's blessing, and soon he would make her his princess. Nothing would separate them ever again.


	14. Chapter 14: Be My Forever

**Chapter 14: Be My Forever**

It had been nearly a month since Arthur was attacked by the Questing Beast and Merlin had saved him. Since then Arthur had been acting differently around her, he had become more affectionate with her, and much more open about their relationship with others; but at the same time he was slightly distant. For the last week he had been disappearing a lot and everyone seemed to know what was going on except her.

Merlin seemed to be avoiding her as well, though she didn't know if it was on purpose or just because he was so busy following Arthur around doing secretive things. Her brother kept giving her odd looks as well, and she couldn't seem to decipher them. One minute he was looking at her as though he was the proudest brother in the world, then the next second it was as though he had just found out that they would never see each other again.

King Uther, while he had always liked Juliana and enjoyed her company, spent quite a bit more time with her now, requesting for her to join him in his council chambers and asking her questions about how she would handle certain situations. Juliana just figured it was because he was grateful to her for taking care of his son during his time of sickness.

Morgana, her dear friend, was a bundle of odd behavior. She had requested Juliana's measurements, telling her that she was having some new work dresses made for her as a thank you for taking care of Arthur. Morgana had also been having Juliana accompany her to some of her lessons and ladyship duties.

To Juliana it seemed almost as though everyone was trying to train her to become a lady, but for the life of her she couldn't understand why. One thing was for sure, Juliana was getting sick of everyone acting differently around her.

It was a fortnight later when everything began to make sense. The rest of her companions seemed to have disappeared, so Juliana had been with Gaius most of the day mixing ingredients.

It was late afternoon before she saw anyone but the aging physician. Juliana had just finished mixing a new batch of Morgana's sleeping draught. She was so focused on her work that she hadn't heard the door open.

"What are you making?" The sound of someone behind her caused Juliana to drop the potion and let out a startled scream.

"Arthur," She scolded as she turned to face him, "Don't sneak up on me. Now look what you did." She motioned to the broken vial on the ground.

Arthur gave her an apologetic smile rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, "I'm sorry my love, I was just coming to see if you would like to join me for a private dinner in my chambers."

Juliana sent him an excited smile, it had been a few days since she and Arthur had spend any length of time together, "Oh yes, I would love to. Just let me get changed and I will meet you in your room in a moment."

Arthur smiled back nervously, "Good, I'll be waiting." He gave her a small kiss before turning and walking out of the room.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Juliana smoothed down the front of her dress for a final time before knocking on Arthur's chamber door. They had spent so little time together lately that Juliana had decided to make herself look a bit nicer that usual by putting on one of her nicer dresses.

The door was opened, not by Arthur but by her little brother. Merlin grinned brightly at her and opened the door wider for her to enter. The sight that greeted her on the other side of the door was enchanting. The room was illuminated in candlelight and there was a delicious meal on the table with a bouquet of all her favorite kinds of flowers in the center.

Arthur must have changed his clothing as well. He stood next the table in a royal red tunic, and a pair of black breeches. His hands were clasped behind his back as he waited for his love anxiously. He looked so very handsome and completely nervous.

They were so caught up in each other's eyes that they didn't even notice Merlin slip out of the room, leaving the two alone at last. Arthur cleared his throat as he moved closer to Juliana.

"You- you look very beautiful." He said softly as he took her hand and led her over to the table.

Juliana smiled bashfully as Arthur pulled out her chair for her to sit down, "Thank you, you look awfully handsome as well."

Once she had sat down Arthur moved to take his seat as well and they began to eat their meal. Juliana was a bundle of nerves, nearly to the point that she was not able to eat. Little did she know that Arthur was experiencing the same bout of anxiousness.

They ate in silence for a while before Juliana looked up and asked, "Arthur, are you alright? You're awfully quiet tonight."

Arthur nodded his head slowly, "Yes I'm fine; I just have a lot on my mind tonight."

"Anything I can help you with?" she asked curiously.

Arthur hesitated, opening and closing his mouth several times before simply shaking his head and looking back down at his food.

Juliana sighed softly as she stood to her feet and walked over to Arthur, kneeling before his chair; the prince looking down at her in confusion.

"Arthur do you love me? Truly love me?" She asked hesitantly, worried for his answer.

Arthur frowned, "Of course I love you; you know I do. Why would you question my love for you?"

"You have been so distant as of late, and I was worried that perhaps your love had faded." She confessed sadly.

Arthur stood from his chair and pulled her to her feet as well, "I am sorry, my love. I know I have been distracted and have not been spending as much time with you as I should be."

Juliana shook her head, "No, I know that as the crown prince you have other responsibilities and I do not require your constant attention, but perhaps when we are together you could pay attention to me?" she teased.

Arthur smiled down at her, "I promise. From now on our time together will be just that, our time."

Juliana smiled lovingly at him, "That sounds perfect, my love."

Arthur seemed to be hesitating once again, "Juliana, I think it's time to discuss what has been on my mind lately. Please sit." He motioned to the chair next to his as they sat down.

She nodded, "Alright, you know you can talk to me about anything."

Arthur took a breath, "Juliana, We have been through so many trial and tribulations together. You make me happier than I ever though I could be. I promise to always fight for you, and if need be I would sacrifice my life for you. I miss you terrible when we're apart, no matter what length of time and regardless of the distance. I promise to believe in our relationship, to stand by you through the best and worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you whenever you need or just want me and to never leave you." By this point Juliana had tears running down her face as Arthur moved down on bended knee, "I never want to live without you and I know in my heart you are the one for me. Juliana, will you be my forever? Do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Juliana smiled brightly at Arthur, "Oh Arthur, yes! Yes, I will marry you. I love you so much." She exclaimed as she jumped from the chair and threw herself into his awaiting arms.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief as he held her tightly to him, "I love you too, Juliana."

She pulled back slightly and asked, "What about your father? Surely he would never allow you to marry a commoner."

"Father has already given his consent. You know he adores you." H told her before pulling her back into his arms.

Suddenly she began to laugh, "So all the council meeting your father had me sit in on, all the lessons and dress fittings Morgana had me go to… that was all because you were going to propose?" she asked. Juliana couldn't keep the grin off her face. She loved this man oh so much.

Arthur nodded his head smiling down at her, "Yes, Morgana has been trying to turn you into a Lady, and father has been coaching you for when we take over the kingdom. I've had a lifetime to prepare, you're falling a bit behind." He teased her

Juliana playfully hit his arm, "Well excuse me for not preparing for a roll I never thought I would be placed into." Though, behind her joking attitude Arthur could see that she was, in fact, worried.

He smiled lovingly down at her, "I have no doubt that you will be the very best Princess, and eventually a truly amazing Queen. The people of Camelot love you."

She looked adoringly at her fiancée, "You always seem to know how to make me feel better."

"It's my job as your future husband to make all your fears go away."

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

Everyone was ecstatic upon hearing the news of the prince's proposal. Merlin was a bit disgruntled at the fact that his sister was marrying his master but he eventually got over it after seeing how happy his sister was, and now he was beyond happy for them. Uther confirmed his approval by throwing a grand feast in honor of his son and future good daughter.

Many noble houses that where allies to Camelot came to meet the future princess. Though they were all shocked that she was not also of noble birth, and while a few disagreed with the marriage for that fact, there were many, who upon getting to know Juliana, praised the prince for his wise choice in bride.

For the next eight months all was peaceful in Camelot as Juliana, Morgana, and Gwen planned her and Arthur's wedding. All the while Juliana continued to attend council meetings with the king and Arthur, and took etiquette lessons from Morgana, as well as having an entire new wardroom made fit for a princess.

She had never been busier in her life and many were watching her, waiting for her to fail or cave under pressure and quit; but Juliana proved them all wrong by accomplishing every trial thrown at her. Arthur was incredibly proud of how well she was handling everything, something he told her every time he saw her.

Finally the day they had all been awaiting for finally arrived and Juliana was a nervous wreck, though Merlin had assured her Arthur was not any better. Morgana and Gwen had offered to help her get ready for her wedding, Gwen having helped her into her gown and Morgana fixed her hair.

Once she was ready, Juliana stood up and began pacing back and forth anxiously until Merlin came to get her. Uther had allowed him to escort her into the hall.

The siblings reached the double doors leading into the wedding. Merlin stopped and turned to look at his big sister, "I love you, Juliana. You have been the best big sister a boy could ask for."

She looked up and smiled at her brother, "Thank you Merlin. You were the most troublesome little boy a girl could want in a brother, and I love you dearly for the adventures you have taken me on."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on his sister's cheek before the doors were opened and it was time for it to begin. Juliana looked up, her eyes coming to rest on Arthur. He was looking at her as though a man seeing the sun shining for the first time. She was a vision of beauty, and elegance as she was led down the isle towards her beloved.

Once she reached the end Merlin placed another kiss on her cheek before going to sit beside Gaius and Hunith.

"Juliana." Arthur breathed, completely in awe.

Juliana blushed and smiled up at him.

"My Lords, Ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot," They both turned to look at Geoffrey as the man began the ceremony, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand fasting of Arthur Pendragon and Lady Juliana of Ealdor. Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded, taking Juliana's hands in his.

Geoffrey nodded and looked at her, "Is it your wish, Juliana, to become one with this man?"

Juliana smiled lovingly up at Arthur, "It is."

"Please join your right hands." Geoffrey turned, picked up a strip of red cloth, placed it on their joined hands, and wrapped it around them, "As your hands are bound together by this cord, so too, shall your lives be bound as one. This cord represents the marital bond. It is strong enough to hold you together during times of struggle yet flexible enough to allow for individuality and personal growth. May you be forever be one, sharing in all things, in love and loyalty for all time to come, and may you enjoy a lifetime of peace, happiness and prosperity."

Juliana and Arthur were only half listening to the words spoken by the man, too lost in each other's eyes smiling at one another, until Geoffrey placed his hands on top of theirs, "I now name you," He smiled at the two, "man and wife," He turned to the crown then and lifted their joined hands, "Prince Arthur and Princess Juliana of Camelot!"

The entire hall began to cheer as Arthur pulled Juliana to him and kissed her deeply; Juliana wrapped her arm around her husband's neck and kissed him back eagerly. Someone in the crown let out a wolf whistle causing the couple to separate and Julian hid her face in his tunic to hide her embarrassment while Arthur simple laughed. He was just happy to have her as his wife finally.

 **~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_T.P.H_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~_~~~~~**

The wedding feast that followed was a joyous occasion that continued well into the night. Juliana was passed from nobleman to nobleman, uncle to brother, knight to knight, and finally king to prince. She and Arthur shared their first dance as a wedded couple in front of a crowd of friends and family, and Juliana had never been happier.

It was during her dance with the king that Juliana was finally able to ask the question that had been on her mind for months, "Why?"

Uther smiled down at the young girl, his good daughter, "When my son was on his death bed I promised him that if he awoke for me I would allow the two of you to marry, and I am a man of my word. After I thought about it I realized this union could work to our advantage. You were born a peasant, and marriage is usually used to bridge a gap and unite people. The people of Camelot love and respect you, and with your marriage to Arthur you will bridge the gap between the common folk and the king, and give them a new respect for Arthur."

Juliana had never though of her marriage to Arthur as a way to strengthen alliances, but she supposed Uther had thought it through.

Finally it was time for the Bride and Groom to retire to the marriage bed. Arthur stood up and grasped Juliana's hand as they made their way to their bedroom. Juliana had never been so nervous in her life, this morning was a cakewalk compared to now. They finally made it to their chambers and were alone for the first time that day.

Juliana moved to the vanity and began taking her hair down as Arthur began removing his wedding attire, leaving him in a simple tunic and breeches.

"Are you nervous?" Arthur asked as he came to stand behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Juliana looked up at him and gave a small smile, "Only a little."

Arthur chuckled, "Come sit with me."

He lifted her hand and moved them to sit on the edge of their bed. They were quiet for a moment until they turned and locked eyes as he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her soft skin. Blushing, Juliana smiled and turned her head. Arthur lifted her chin to face him. He smiled and Juliana leaned up to kiss his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her lips gently until gradually increasing the passion. He pulled her close and very slowly began to lay her down on the bed never breaking the kiss.

Arthur's other hand caressed her face as he continued to hold her to him. Juliana's one hand found his hair and the other began to caress his back as the kiss intensified. Slowly Arthur began to move his hand from her face to her neck, tracing her jaw line and collar bone. She sighed; his touch set her on fire. His hand reached her shoulder and slipped down her upper arm. She moaned softly and pulled up his shirt to run her hands over his bare back.

Still kissing her, Arthur carefully began to untie the lacing on the back of her dress. Feeling the material loosen around her body excited her. Never had she felt this way before now. As he opened the back she pulled up his shirt and breaking the kiss for the first time, she pulled it over his head. Using her finger she gently traced the lines of his muscles.. She could see many scars and a few scrapes but over all his body was a work of art. He smiled down at her as he touched her face then placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Arthur..." Juliana whispered.

"Yes..?" He said his voice barely above a whisper, his face inches from her face. The expression on her face was indescribable. Her eyes reflected the candlelight illuminating the room and her breath cast gently over his lips.

"Make love to me..." Her whisper was so faint he was scarcely sure he heard her but got the message when her lips met his. She held the back of his head gently as she pulled him into her kiss. His arms wrapped around her tightly as her untied bodice slipped off her shoulders revealing her creamy skin. A soft excited moan escaped Arthur's lips as he sat her up, still kissing her and caressing her bare back. He slipped down the neckline of her gown and slowly moved his kissing down her jaw line and neck. He nibbled softly on her ear then moved down to her collar bone. Slipping the shoulder of her gown down a little more he began to kiss her shoulder.

Juliana sighed in pleasure as his kisses continued. He slowly began to slip her dress down still kissing her. Her breathing became quicker as he let the soft material slide off her shoulders and she slipped her arms out, modestly hiding herself.

Arthur smiled, and touched her face, "Juliana, you have the body of a Goddess."

Juliana blushed at his words. She let him lay her down again as he smiled down at her. Only a moment passed before they were again locked in a passionate kiss. Arthur touched her face as they kissed and slowly moved it down her body until he was at her side. Slowly he moved his hand back up and gently began to message her breast.

Juliana jumped and softly gasped at the feeling of being touched for the first time. She touched his shoulder as he kissed her nipples and then her stomach. Sitting up he removed her dress and stood. He smiled down at her and untied his pants, letting them fall to onto the floor. He knelt on the bed beside her and touched her face; tracing his hand down her neck and then the side of her body until he was at her hip. Leaning forward he kissed her collar bone and then gently kissed her nipple as he touched her for the first time with his hands.

Arthur kissed her lips and held the side of her face as he continued to touch her. She was scared but her body betrayed her. She was soaked. Arthur carefully penetrated her body; first with on finger, then two, getting her body ready to accept him. Juliana gasped at each movement, her nails digging deep and trailing long scratched down his back and side. After he was sure she was ready he stopped and looked at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked his voice as shaky as she felt and Juliana nodded. He smiled and looked at her for a long moment. "I love you..." He said softly as he positioned himself between her legs. She smiled as he pulled her close, "I love you too."

Carefully he placed his cock against her most sensitive area and slowly pushed forward. He responded to each of her gasps by stopping to make sure she was ok. After a few minutes of preparation, he completely entered her body. Her muscles tightened at the wonderful never before felt passion that now surged through her body. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he began to move gently. Slowly at first then when he was sure she was fine, he slightly quickened the pace. She responded immediately, her body matching each of his movements. She scratched and bit at his neck and shoulder as he kept the rhythm grunting with each trust; their bodies, meeting for the first time, becoming one together for ever.

Arthur pulled her so close to him she thought she would stop breathing, and moaned deeply in her ear. She in turn shook repeatedly and the two convulsed in a wonderful, passionate moment of release. He collapsed on top of her, their heavy breaths lost to the pounding of the rain on the windowsill outside. Juliana's body slacked as the muscles in her body finally relaxed. She wrapped her arms around him

"Juliana..." Arthur whispered his voice still shaky as he rolled to his side. "I love you..."

"I love you too, my husband." She sighed as he pulled the covers over them and cuddled her closer. The two of them falling into an exhausted slumber.

 **So sorry it took me so long to update, i got a new job and have been extremely busy. But here it is, the Last Chapter!**


End file.
